Needs of the Jagan Eye
by Liola Li
Summary: Rating just in case. Hiei-OC A twisted plot of seduction, lies, and unexpected emotions as Hiei tries to satisfy the Jagan Eye's demand for a human girl.
1. Fated kiss

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing  
  
Summary: Hiei's jagan eye has chosen a human to be his mate. Would he fulfill its wishes?  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story and Celeste. I don't own Hiei, Yu-Yu Hakusho, this computer (my sister's), any money, or property. Sad ain't it? -_-, Chapter Summary: Celeste has kissed Hiei during the high peak of the jagan eye's time of the month after trying to escapte her captures for her pickpocketing ways.  
  
Author's notes: Its my first YYH fic so review to give me some feedback. It may be a bit rough around the edges though.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Celeste stepped out of the bus, green eyes peering over the crowded streets and impatiently pushing loose strands of glistening black hair behind her ears and away from her line of vision. She secretly cursed herself for having long hair as they came tumbling back with reinforcements but took out a large hairclip and placed it under a collected bunch of strands, successfully maintaining control. With a rapid heartbeat and wandering eyes, she spotted her next victim and leaned into her jacket. Coming out of one of the buildings was a balding middle aged man wearing an expensive-looking suit and a leather-bound briefcase-exactly what she who looking for. Cautiously making note of the distance between her, she watched as he moved towards the company parking lot and towards a sleek black car.  
  
'Now or never,' she thought and strutted towards the man calmly. As she neared the target, She began o slow down and lowered her head down even more. Seeing the man quickly getting out his car keys form the pockets of his coat, Celeste picked up speed in the final steps and crashed into the man. 'Oh, I'm so sorry," she said shyly as they both bended over to reach for the keys that had fallen out of his hand. The man simply smiled politely and waved his hand.  
  
"That's okay, could've happened to anyone."  
  
She moved in closer and reached for his keys. "I'm so clumsy. I'm terribly sorry." As she delivered the keys to his outreached hand, she started to dust at his suit. "Look. Now I've gotten you all dirty." The man felt uncomfortable as the girl's hand started going lower. But just as quickly as it had started, the girl stopped and smiled. "Well, goodbye. I really have to get going."  
  
"Can I ask you for your na-?"  
  
But before he could complete his question, the girl hastily walked towards the other end of the parking lot, leading to a park. She waved back, still smiling. As he went towards the seat of his car and placed his keys in the lock, a thought struck him. He urgently patted himself for his wallet and was surprised to see that it was gone. "Damn it! That girl-" Thinking quickly, he honked the horn and alerted the security guards. Two uniformed man came towards the CEO banging his fists in frustration on the hood of a black car.  
  
"What's the matter, sir?"  
  
To angry to say anything, he instead pointed to the direction of where the girl went and was surprised to still see her just beyond the gates of the park. "Get her! She's a thief!" Not wanting to upset their boss even more, the two security guards instantly made their way towards the young girl.  
  
Celeste smirked as she took out the wallet and opened to find a few credit cards, driver's license, company card, and a few hundred dollar bills with a couple of twenties. She took out the money and stuffed it in her pants pocket. As she looked for a place to throw away the evidence when she heard solid footsteps behind her. Glancing back and seeing a couple of uniformed men, Celeste picked up her pace and started going deeper and deeper into the park, and passed the large playground and elegant water fountain.  
  
"Stop thief!" she heard behind her but she quickened her steps to a light jog. Her mind calculated any hiding place she could possibly escape and elude her captors but there were only thin scrawny trees and benches. As she ventured deeper and deeper into the park, there were less and less things to hide behind and her captors were just behind her.  
  
'Time for plan B.' she thought and quickly dodged through a group of dense trees. She quickly threw her jacket over a trunk and released her hairclip, revealing a long length of soft black hair. Celeste never stopped moving but her eyes quickly looked for anybody. She started to panic as she realized that few people ever go to this part of the park.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
Was this the end for her? After two years of mastering the techniques, she was finally caught? Things didn't look well for her though she desperately searched for any escape route. Celeste thought about running but that only made things worse. She was about to give up when she heard something a few meters from where she stood. She separated the shrubs and found a young men, shirt off, standing in the middle of a clearing between trees. 'Perfect', she thought and quickly made her way towards him. He was only a few inches taller then her wearing only a pair of loose black pants with white bandages on his arms and a bandana across his forehead. As she approached, the man jerked his head at her and growled. "What are you- ?"  
  
But his question was interrupted by a sudden twist so that Celeste had her back pressed against a trunk of a tree and the man on top of her. "Shhh," she whispered and closed her lips over his.  
  
******Hiei's Point of View******  
  
This morning, I woke up with a bad aches, not unusual these days, and a weird sensation in my lower regions. It took me a while before I was able to identify what it was- my time has come yet again. Almost every month for a few days and around the same time, I've been having this feeling for a while that made my jagan very excited. Though I ignored it in the past, it seemed it had grown stronger over the months that I could not distant myself from the obvious anymore. Damn the instinct implanted in me. The doctor who had implanted my eye had mentioned something like this. It seems the jagan calls for a mate every now and then until it causes pain in the user. I had always thought I could shut it out but I never thought it could be so insistent. Who knew power had its needs too? Especially one as powerful as the jagan itself.  
  
But, this time, I am prepared for it. I like by solitary life and wish to live it till the end. No matter how much pain it causes me, I would not bow down to it. That's why I've decided to train for the time it calls for a mate. Fighting and power has always been its main objective so I'll just keep it busy. I just hope Kurama, Yuske, and that idiot Kuwabara won't distract me.  
  
Since its practically impossible for me to stay focused in the Demon World because of all the demons who are also in heat, I've decided to go to the human world and train in a park. Since Yukina was staying in the ugly fool's house, I'll be able to protect her when I'm needed yet have a safe distance so I'll be able to have some privacy. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
I had finished with a few warm-ups on top of the treetops when my body was engulfed in a wave of pain. Foolishly, I stopped and tried to wait it out when a human girl stepped out of the shrub. I waited for her to move along, instead, she crept closer until I could almost feel her quick breaths. She must've been running. This didn't help my heat at all.  
  
The pain inflicted upon me grew ten fold and I wasn't at all in a good mood. The human girl was coming close to being slashed in half by my sword I carried in my hand. "What are you-?"  
  
But I didn't have a chance to complete my question. All I heard was a 'shhh' before the girl grabbed me and pressed her lips on mine. I was in shock but instantly felt the pain ebbing away until it was completely gone and I felt my heat heightening. I could just feel myself closing my hands around her head and sifting through her black locks almost instinctively.  
  
Just then, two more humans came out of the trees. They were men this time and were short of breath, just like the girl was. She stopped kissing me for a moment and looked curiously over the shoulder at the men. I, too, turned to see, curious at what was happening. "Excuse...have....you...seen...a girl...?" one of the man panted. The other looked embarrassed at such a rude intrusion. The girl cocked her head to the side, forehead scrunched up.  
  
"Sorry, me and my boyfriend was a little busy," she said, faking a giggle. "But I did hear something over there." She pointed to the west of us. The men thanked her and went off. As we watched the men disappear through the trees, the girl heaved out a heavy sigh. "Thanks," she said, finally letting go of me. So she was running away from them and this whole plan was to use me as an escape route? I wasn't wild about the idea. But that was pretty clever for a human.  
  
It was then that she began to notice the details her green eyes had overlooked. Her eyes widened at the sight of my sword that I hid behind my back. The scars on my chest wasn't assuring either. I could see that she was about to scream because of my suspicious circumstance so I tore off my bandana and revealed my jagan eye to wipe out her memory. She gaped at the eye instead as I tried to awaken the power within it. Imagine my surprised when I found it wasn't cooperating.  
  
The extra time allowed the girl's shock to wear out. She leaned in closer at the eye and fell back when it blinked at her. With a nervous laugh, she pinched herself and was amazed to find that it wasn't a dream. I looked at her at amusement before quickly covering myself with the bandana. Picking up the sword, I pointed it at her and said," Keep your mouth shut." The girl took one final look at me before fainting.  
  
Okay, I admit. That wasn't the brightest of ideas. It would've been easier just to brainwash her into thinking it was all a dream but, like I stated, my jagan eye was revolting against me of sorts. Oh well, I'll just compromise. The girl looked peaceful as she lay between two tree trunks. I didn't have the heart to kill her. It would create an awful mess so I decided to bring her home and not risk anyone else to come across her in the park. Though my eye didn't succeed in doing what it was told, it allowed me to have a glimpse of her address and name. She lived in an apartment complex not far from here and her name was very strange yet beautiful-Celeste.  
  
What the hell am I thinking? Damn, I'm getting too soft. It must be because I hang out with humans for too long. I tucked my sword in my sash and covered myself in my black cloak before cradling her in my arms, careful not to awaken her. Using my strength and speed, we quickly arrived in front of her balcony on the second floor. She shifted in my arms and held onto my clothing with a small mumble now and then. Good thing the sliding glass door already had a small puncture in it or I've blew it up out of annoyance.  
  
The small apartment was sparsely decorated with a few furniture and some drawings on the walls to make the place look a little cheerier. I moved myself to the bedroom and laid her on the mattress. Her hand had a weak grip on my shirt as I pulled away from her and threw a blanket on top. The moonlight bounced out of her glossy hair as she curled up into a ball facing me. I gently caressed her cheek and found myself bending down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I could feel my heat rising again so I pulled away quickly. My jagan eye glowed and I realized with utter horror what it meant. My eye had found a mate for me. It wanted the girl to be my mate- a HUMAN girl. This is not possible. This is idiotic, humorous even. Why the hell would I want to be with a weakling like her? Damn! She shouldn't have kissed me. Now the Jagan eye would bother me constantly instead of only a few days a month. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Well, I refuse to obey it. It can hurt me all it wants, I would not go so low as to mate with a human girl. As in response, the jagan eye started to deliver stabs of pain throughout my body.  
  
I retreated out of the bedroom and onto the streets. The pain was overwhelming but I still denied its needs. There is no way I would ever chose her as a companion.  
  
EVER.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Review! Review! Review!. Critism is accepted with open arms but flames would be fun to tease at. I'll try to update but I have a few more stories to update so it might take a while. Bye, got to study for my exams. *_* 


	2. Chorus of laughter

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes.  
  
Summary: Hiei's jagan eye has chosen a human to be his mate. Would he fulfill its wishes?  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story and Celeste. I don't own Hiei, Yu-Yu Hakusho, this computer (my sister's), any money, or property. Sad ain't it? -_-,  
  
Chapter summary: Celeste and her work habits. Hiei asks a certain red-head his problems and recieve a less than agreeable solution. Also, as an added humor, a ceratin introduction of a useful product.  
  
Author's notes: Its my first YYH fic so review to give me some feedback. I'm trying so hard to make him as little OOC as possible but it's so hard. Oh well, I'm trying my best. There are some mentions of sex in here but only for humor or answer purposes. Not too offensive (I hope so anyways -- ,) Future songfic chapters ahead....as soon as I find a song.  
  
PS- I've made up two endings for this. If you're reviewing, tell me if you want Celeste to have powers or not. It'll be important later on. I know it'll make her seem to Mary-Sueish but it'll be soo much easier for me to finish the story. But, if not, I have a backup plan.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
BRIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIING! A hand moved from out of the covers and frantically searched for the source of the agitating sound. Unable to find the alarm clock and getting extremely annoyed, Celeste impatiently slid her whole arm across the little drawer. The alarm clock fell on the ground.......still ringing." Typical. Just Typical," she mumbled through the thin cotton pillows in a sarcastic tone. After a few minutes of hoping for the alarm clock to run out of batteries, she slowly began to sit up and grumbled at the upside piece of machinery. "Technology my ass," Celeste grunted, holding the broken clock in her hand and turning the switch off. A crack on the frame made her groan.  
  
She groggily went towards the bathroom and aimed for a red toothbrush, knocking other things along the way. Looking in the mirror, Celeste found herself dressed in her daytime outfit. Why the hec did she decide to wear this to sleep? As she look over at herself, she felt the pocket and pulled out $420. Her mouth was agape as she realized the end of her escapade that seemed like a dream. Two guards chasing her to the clearing of a park. A shirtless guy with black spiky hair. But there was something else too....THE THIRD EYE! She saw a man with spiky black hair and a sword with an extra eyeball on his forehead.  
  
Wait a minute. Was this possible? She distinctly remembered a sword. Did she faint? Then why was she here? Once again, Celeste pinched herself in the arm, leaving a red mark and a slight pain afterwards. That definitely ruled out a nightmare scenario. Her mind raced as she began to recap what happened yesterday. Woke up. Brushed teeth. Went to work-  
  
WORK! Her eyes flashed back at the cracked alarm clock and moaned at the sight of the time: 10:39. She was almost an hour late already. Picking up a loose pair of pants on the ground and a tan blouse from the closet, she quickly changed and finished brushing her teeth at the same time. After pushing a few strokes through her coarse hair, she tied it up with a nearby ponytail and sped out the door. Grabbing a blue mountain bike from the side of the building, she pushed onto the pedals with all of her immediate strength she could muster. 'I'll just think about it later...'  
  
Breathless, she stopped at a corner convenient store and jumped off the bicycle and ran into the building. As soon as she stepped through the glass doors, a vest was pushed into her hands. "Where have you been, Celeste?!?"  
  
"I'm...sorry.....Mr. Sakomie..." she said between breaths while putting on the bright green vest. "I....had-"  
  
"No excuses! Do you know how busy we are on the weekends?!?!!" He pointed to the checkout line where a fellow employee desperately tried to serve over ten complaining customers. Celeste rolled her eyes, careful not to let her boss see the rebellious act. "Go to checkout! I'll speak to you after work."  
  
Head still down, she opened a new register. Immediately, a man stepped forward holding a small package of condoms and a couple candy bars. Celeste always felt amused when a customer buys a condom. She made it a habit to examine the person who bought it and see how uncomfortable and embarrassed they usually were.  
  
Her bottom jaw dropped.  
  
******Hiei's Point of View******  
  
I ran as far away from that girl I could. The pain still pierced my body like a thousand daggers but I remained stubborn. Then, the worst possible thing began to happen as I slipped and fell off a tree branch. I felt it beganing to suck up my spirit energy. I grew weaker and weaker. This is extremely significant. If the jagan eye continue to do this, I won't be able to fight that well. Damn, isn't this considered blackmail? But it is weird being blackmailed by an eyeball....I have to admit that. Damn, am I on top of the razor's edge! I have to mate with an insignificant human girl or lose my spirit power and become as weak as an insignificant human girl.  
  
For a moment, my pride faltered and I considered the problem. Okay, not really. More like I went to Kurama's house to ask him for advice. Not only is the fox demon clever in battle, he also offers intelligent advice on this kind of subject, especially those involving humans. I really didn't want it to come to this, though. If it wasn't for the future of my sprit energy at stake, hell, I would've killed the girl. But fear of the jagan eye revolting even further kept me cautious.  
  
It was a good thing Kurama's house was only a few blocks away. He lived in a modest house with his mother. There was a rather large tree in the backyard so I settled on one of its branches and searched for his room. One of the windows was still lit and in it was the familiar red-head, crouched over a desk full of books. A kind-faced brunette, I'm guessing his mother, came in and watched him do the schoolwork. After a little exchange of conversation, she kissed him on his head and left the room. With pain accompanied with every motion, I jumped on the wide windowsill just as Kurama jerked his head in my direction. He walked over to the window and allowed me to enter.  
  
"I thought you rather hated being in the human world," he said curiously. I gave him a glare. He smiled pleasantly and seated himself on the bed. Since he too was once a demon and was well educated in the jagan eye, he knew about my troubles. I learned long ago to never underestimate a fox demon.  
  
"Cut the crap, Kurama. You know why I'm here," I answered stealing a glance at the pile of books he was concentrating on. "What the hell do humans need this stuff for?"  
  
"As you believe, Hiei, humans are relatively powerful but only if they connect with their inner spirit energy. Since this is often disregarded by many, they obtain knowledge instead."  
  
"A lot of hell that did them," I mumbled as I flipped a book with a title 'Physics'.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Sometimes brains do win over bronze Hiei."  
  
"But not often," I closed the book shut as a sudden bolt of pain established itself throughout my body. That darn demon on the bed gave a smirk.  
  
"But it does offer greater uses out of the battlefield." I hate it when he's right. "Which brings me to question : Why are you here?"  
  
I was never one to beat around the bush. This better be quick or I'll find another piece of flesh my sword could cut through. "My jagan eye. Its chosen a mate."  
  
His right eyebrow rose slightly but I noticed a small chuckle vibrating his throat. "So?"  
  
"She's a human. I rather not chose her as a lifelong companion," I stated flatly. He opened his mouth but I interrupted. "The jagan eye doesn't like my decision."  
  
He looked irritated. "I wasn't about to say that. The answer is quite obvious Hiei." Kurama paused.  
  
"Well?!?!!"  
  
"You've been thinking this the wrong way."  
  
"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" I asked sharply. My hand eased to the sword tucked behind my white sash. How I yearned to wipe that stupid grin off his face but I still needed his answer.  
  
"Now what do you think I'll say that? I mean though the jagan eye has chosen a mate, it doesn't imply you have to make her your spouse. All it wants is for you to mate with her. That's all. It isn't picky on lifelong relationships."  
  
There was a moment of stun silence. "All I have to do is fuck her and I'll be back to normal?"  
  
"In a crude way...yes."  
  
A large weight came magically left my shoulders. "So all I have to do is rape-"  
  
"No. Do not even consider raping her." Kurama's disposition changed completely. His eyes looked dead serious and a tight line replaced his grin. I was only joking about raping the girl. To me, it seemed one of the most dishonorable acts, demon or human, could ever inflict upon another. I would never sink that low but it amused me to see Kurama in one of these rare moments.  
  
"Why not?" I questioned. This time, it was my turn to smirk.  
  
Though I'm pretty sure Kurama knew me well enough to know how deep my honor is, he still seemed harsh in his statement. "During the time the jagan eye and the time you mate, there would be a link between you two. Whatever the person feels, the jagan eye feels. Therefore, if you rape her, the jagan eye would be very dissatisfied with you. Humans women are very different from demons women. They're more sensitive in these kinds of situations and aren't as open as demons."  
  
"Whatever. So how do humans get each other in bed?"  
  
Kurama thought about the question. A shadow of a familiar smile showed as he shrugged. "That depends upon the woman. They differ from one to another very greatly. I'm warning you, it can be very confusing. But I suggest you start off by getting to know her. Like interests and such." Like knowing the enemy's moves. I don't see much difference between the two. "But I suggest you ask Yuske or Kuwabara for advice. They seem to be a better resource then I am."  
  
"Like hell I would," I said spitefully. With the least mobility of an arm, I raised my sword and pointed the tip at his neck. "Tell them and I won't hesitate to kill you." He smirked, almost daring me to do so. I didn't want him to think I'll make an empty threat but I was in a hurry to get back to ease the burning sensation.  
  
As I drew closer and closer back to her apartment, I could spot the first sunlight beginning to beam right over the horizon and quickened my pace. I resided myself on a branch positioned just above the girl's bedroom window. By now, the pain was gone and left just a tinge of the agony it once was.  
  
Through the window, I could see her sleeping peacefully underneath two stained white sheets. From time to time, she would move around or fluff a pillow. Thinking she would sleep for a couple more hours, I permitted myself to finally allow my exhausted body to rest. I hadn't been asleep for more than an hour or so when this annoying buzzing almost startled me out of the tree limb. I watched as the girl reached for a machine that laid on a bedside drawer and impatiently knocked it down. She didn't seem like a morning person.  
  
Amusing.  
  
She dragged herself into another room and away from my view. A few moments later, I heard a scream and saw her quickly dress herself then departed from the apartment and building on a slow transportation contraption. I followed. Kurama did advise to know her. I had to observe her disposition and at least know her ways.  
  
We ended up in front of a tiny local store. I glanced inside through a crowd and ignored the curious stares I recieved for my attire. An unexpected anger unfurled as I watched her get lectured by an overstuffed pig with graying hair. I didn't like the way he stared at her afterwards either - what the hell am I thinking? Secretly, I scorned myself for being too soft. The green vest she wore made her look like a walking leaf and I couldn't explain why she would chose to be humiliated as such. When I saw her walk to a checkout line, I remembered incidences with the others in stores and decided to make contact with her for the first time. We had to meet sometime-why not now?  
  
I walked into the store and quickly picked up a five dollar bill from a passer-by and grabbed the nearest things I can get my hands on. There were only a few magazines and a few candy bars humans especially love to munch on. I grabbed a few bars and even a small package white package of something called 'condoms'. Since it was near the candy isle, I just assumed it was just that.  
  
She hadn't looked up at me at all until she inspected the last item. Her mouth was slightly a gaped but nothing came out. I gave her a smile but she did nothing but asked for my money. Disappointed, I handed it to her and permitted her to keep the change. As I began to walk out the door, she stopped me.  
  
"Nice bandana."  
  
"Nice vest," I replied, sarcasm dripping on every letter. I heard her laugh nervously but nothing more. She did have other customers to deal with after all.  
  
When I walked out of the store, my shoulder felt a hand. I jerked around and saw the ugliest face on earth. Kuwabara was almost bursting with laughter with Yusuke and Kurama right behind him. "I can't believe you did that!" Yusuke had a huge grin whereas Kurama smiled sheepishly and looked innocently at the sky.  
  
'I knew I should've killed him when I had the chance....' I thought furiously, looking at Kurama. Kuwabara continued to laugh along with Yusuke. Both were straining themselves for the sake of the crowd around us. The big- mouth fox demon covered his mouth with he palm of his hand. A little late for that.  
  
"Hiei, the coldest guy in the universe, is trying to pick up chicks!" Yusuke said through tears of laughter.  
  
"I won't hesitate to kill you Urameshi. That is a threat."  
  
Both of them settled down a little but a big cocky grin was plastered on their faces. "What's in the bag?" asked Kurama curiously, noticing the brown paper bag I gripped in my right hand. I threw it at Urameshi.  
  
"Nothing. I just used it as a means of direct contact." I watched as they peered into the bag, interested at my recent purchase. Kuwabara took out the white package and had a look of utmost shock on his face.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Yusuke suddenly asked, making a grab at the object he held in his hand. Kurama also examined it. There face morphed from curiosity, to disbelief, and then, finally, to amusement. I wondered why it caused such an uproar amongst them. Yusuke was kneeling on the floor banging his fist on the cement and laughing hysterically. Kuwabara was bended over, crossing his arms around his stomach also laughing. Kurama tried his best to maintain his posture while covering his mouth with both hands.  
  
Yusuke was finally able to catch his breath. "Means of direct contact......" he muttered, wiping tears away from his face.  
  
"What is so damn funny?!?!!" I asked angrily.  
  
Kurama held the package in his hand and took out a small flat wrapper from it. "Humans use these as a means of protection," he said through chuckles.  
  
I took the wrapper out of his hand. How the hec is this used as any sort of protection? They must've read my confused face because they started to laugh even harder. " For when humans mate. They use it as a barrier to all the diseases or to prevent pregnancy," Kurama continued.  
  
Great. The idea disgusted me. Humans are definitely strange. I felt my face growing warmer at the great first impression I made in front of her. Yusuke suddenly stopped and waved at a person in the store. We turned around and my face fell as I saw Celeste also waving back after handing some bags to a customer. She and I made eye contact. Before turning away, she gave me an amused smirk.  
  
"You know her?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"Yeah. She used to go to the same school as me and Kuwabara. I think she might've been one of Keiko's friends or something." He shrugged. "Why? Is that the girl you have your eye on?" He winked, still with the same sly smile on his face. Kuwabara glanced at the girl before agreeing with him.  
  
"Haven't seen her in a while though. Was she the one who was always getting yelled at for doodling those cool pictures of some of the teachers?"  
  
"Yeah I think she was."  
  
"Too bad she left though. Do you remember....?  
  
I left them where they were and felt the shadow of a sting creeping up on me as the distance between the girl and me grew. Heading to her apartment, I hoped to find something there that would lead me closer to her. Though Kuwabara and Yusuke had provided information in at least one of her interests, it was netherless useless to me.  
  
Maybe I'll find out something in her room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review! 


	3. Quenched Curiousity

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, but while trying to upload all of the chapters so I could add a chapter summary for all of the excerpts, I accidently uploaded chapter two times times. Gah! Darn you sleep deprivation!!! Not that I'm sure if I wouldn't make a mistake even if I had sufficent sleep. ..  
  
Well, at least the chapter wasn't that important to the story until the end. *sigh and crosses fingers*  
  
This wouldn't be so bad if I had the document and could easily upload it again.  
  
But, unfortunately, I had deleted the chapter from my computer a long time ago and have lost any backup. But no worries! I still remember it's contents and am working to write it back up again. Please be patient. Thank you all my faithful reviewers and readers!  
  
For those of you who didn't read the second chapter, here's a summary:  
  
Hiei sneaks into Celeste's less than clean apartment and encounters paintings of the apparent landscape artist. He drifts around until he finds himself in her room. After closely escamining the pile of fantasy and fiction books, he moves towards the dresser where he picks up one of her 'undergarments'. And examines it with a mixture of humility and curiousity.  
  
Celeste, having been fired, arrives home early and mistakens Hiei as a perverted burglar after seeing him kneeled before the dresser with her *cough* bra. She screams and Hiei quickly departs in a blink of an eye. She didn't even get a good look at him. Celeste, worried for her saftely, calls Yusuke and takes him up on the offer for free martial arts lessons.  
  
Well, I hope that give you guys a vague idea....  
  
V_V SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY V_V 


	4. Scheming by 'friends'

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Summary: Hiei's jagan eye has chosen a human to be his mate. Would he fulfill its wishes?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Yu-Yu-Hakusho....including Hiei. Chapter Summary: Hiei seems to have very sneaky friends indeed.  
  
Author's Notes: Lalala. Sorry I haven't been updating that much. Its been pretty chaotic in my household lately (looong story). Not much to say so lets continue with our free programming. Oh, well, practically no humor in this one but the next....who knows. I don't.  
  
PS I'm also working on a Kurama story to. Any suggestions would be looked over or I'll just conjure a plot from my dreams. Either way, the outcome can very well be destructive. ]=)  
  
PSS. Thank you Saiouri17 for pointing out my mistake.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara sat on a firm couch in the middle of Yusuke's living room and praising themselves for the work they had just accomplished.  
  
"Did you see how she was all over him?" Kuwabara stated loudly with a bottle of soda in one hand and sloppily spilling some on the couch as he laughed. "The shrimp so totally owe us!"  
  
"I'm not sure if she was that interested," Kurama observed sitting cross-legged on an easy chair, deep in thought and hands folded together. "This is very serious to Hiei. I already told y-"  
  
"Chill Kurama, we know. Dang, I didn't know an eyeball can be so demanding." Yusuke spoke with a giant grin. " Who knew?"  
  
"Well, I guess we should at least help him out a bit. Out of all of us, he's the most clueless on the subject pertaining humans."  
  
This caused them to instantly be reminded of the condom incident. Yusuke and Kuwabara started to laugh again as Kurama chuckled amusingly. The phone rang from the kitchen and Yusuke stood up to get it leaving Kurama and Kuwabara to further dwell on the incident.  
  
"Yusuke speaking." He was still laughing a bit but stopped when the a voice was heard over the other end. He quickly covered the phone and whispered to his companions. "Hey! Guys! Its her!"  
  
"What?" Kuwabara questioned, coming closer to Yusuke with Kurama closely behind. "Is it really? Already? Whoa that was fast." Yusuke nodded frantically and went back to the phone. Kurama felt Kuwabara jab his stomach slightly. "I told you she was interested."  
  
"Oh, you do? Hmm..." He pulled a thumbs with his free hand up while grinning idiotically. "Well, I'll see what I can do. No, he isn't too busy. Start? Ummm..how about tomorrow? No, trust me. He won't mind." This time, there was a wink.  
  
"What place? Uhhh-" He quickly looked at the others with the befuddled face. "Where do they meet?" he whispered.  
  
Kuwabara drew a blank. "What about the..gym? Or at one of our houses?"  
  
"No, he needs someplace private without anyone to interrupt. Kurama and I have moms and you have your sister. You know...." replied Yusuke as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What about somewhere in the park. There are some places secluded from the people," suggested Kurama  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Yusuke turned back to the phone at hand. "What about the park? They'll be someone at the entrance to take you to him." There was a silent pause. Gradually, they heard an answer of acceptance then a click.  
  
Yusuke hung up the phone. "Boys, we have lift off. There's only two problems. Whose gonna lead her to Hiei tomorrow and how to get him to teach her?"  
  
"That knocks out all three of us. It was quite obvious at the store that she didn't feel very comfortable around any of us to lead her to the park."  
  
Yusuke rested his chin on his right hand and held up his elbow with the other in a thoughtful gesture. "Well, maybe I can get Keiko to do it. They were old buds."  
  
"But that'll mean that we have to tell her about it," Kurama pointed out," She probably won't be too happy about the fact that all of this is to lure a friend into mating with Hiei."  
  
"What about Yukina?" offered Kuwabara thoughtfully.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke shot a nervous glance at each other at the mention of Hiei's sister. It was a near-miracle Kuwabara hadn't figured out that they were twin siblings yet, considering the fact the obvious tension when her and Hiei's name obviously brought under the same sentence.  
  
"No, that wouldn't be a good idea.." Yusuke started.  
  
"Why not?" he demanded.  
  
"Umm....the same reason for Keiko?"  
  
The answer was weak but Kuwabara eventually accepted it. It would have been in their best interest if Hiei's sister wasn't involved.  
  
"Well, all that leaves is Botan and Shizuru." stated Kurama.  
  
"I know my sister. It'll be really hard to get her to do anything, especially if it helps." The rest of the group sweat dropped. "What?!" questioned Kuzuma," Do you want to ask her?" Yusuke and Kurama shook their head.  
  
"Okay, that leaves only Botan then," sighed Yusuke. "Great, we're stuck with the big-mouth."  
  
"There really isn't a choice in the matter anyway. She's the only one with enough knowledge of all three of the worlds not to be bothered by it. Knowing her, she'll be excited to set up anyone with Hiei, no matter what the circumstances. How do we contact her?"  
  
Yusuke was taken aback by the question. The truth of the matter was, Botan usually contacted them. Sifting through his brain, he suddenly remembered the communication compact given to him during the battle with the Saint Beasts. "I have something to do that with. Its probably in my room somewhere so it'll take a little bit of time to find it." Noting the worried face of his companions, he added," But I'm sure I'll find it!"  
  
Kuwabara smirked. "Yeah, considering you haven't seen the floor in months. I bet the fungus's already built a little city with your underwear."  
  
Yusuke glared at Kuwabara before giving him a slap on the back of his head. Kuwabara jumped back up and raised his fist facing Yusuke. Kurama, sensing an oncoming fight, decided to turn the atmosphere back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Guys, we have to stay focus. I'll talk Hiei into going to the park and giving the girl the lessons. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you'll talk to Botan. I'll call you guys to tell you the directions to the sanctioned area. Got it?"  
  
"Fine," mumbled Yusuke with his back turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"Okay," grumbled the disgruntled Kuzuma at the breakup of a fight.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. This is going to be harder then expected.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
With hands behind her back and blue hair tied up in her usual ponytail, Botan anxiously waited by a big black iron gate for the girl. She couldn't believe her ears what Yuske had told her and was shocked to find out that he had kept the compact she had given him. With a matchmaker mind, she decided to try her best to get to know the girl and maybe even set her up for more than a lesson or two. Ignoring the fact that it was simply for materialistic purposes, she had heard cases where two would eventually get to know each other and fall in love for the rest of there lives. Oh, this was so exciting. A cold heartless demon falling head over heels for a human girl sounded something that came from a beautiful romance novel.  
  
And it'll be all thanks to Botan. Maybe she'll even introduce her to the other girls and maybe score a few points by being friends with Hiei's sister. As if on cue, an image of Yusuke lecturing her again and again on the importance of keeping this a secret came to mind. She had promised not to spill the beans but did that mean she couldn't invite the girl to an outing to a mall with the group? Well, not in her book. Besides, what could be the harm?  
  
Her mind snapped out of her thoughts. She was going to fast; first she had to find her. Okay, Yuske had mentioned her name. What was it? Sally? Cindy? Celica? Celeste? Yes, that was it. Celeste. A perfect name for a someone who was going to break the outer ice walls of the stoned- faced fire demon. Another sigh came from her lips as she imagined their beautiful children they'll have together. One was of a miniature little girl with a resemblance to Hiei calling her 'Aunty Button.'  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
After shaking the dreamy fog in her eyes, Botan focused on the girl in front of her. She wore a pair of tan caprice with a thin green jacket covering her plain white tank top. Black hair was tied up in with a white scrunchies with a few strands slightly in view of her soft green eyes. Tucked under her arm was a bright yellow book "Excuse me," she repeated again, this time with a note of worry of disturbing the wrong person," Do you know Yuske?"  
  
Her face broke out with a friendly smile. "Oh! How are you? You must be Celeste. Do you plan on having children?"  
  
The last questioned seemed to catch her off guard. "W-what?" Celeste said with a stutter as she heard the final question. "Umm. Yes, I'm Celeste- and you are?"  
  
"I'm Botan. I'm -uhh- Yusuke's cousin. Sorry, the guys had plans so I have to take you. Ignore the last question, I was just thinking about something." She waved her hand and looked her over. She seemed nice. Though she wasn't a beautiful princess look-alike, Celeste did have potential if she put some work into it. The word makeover suddenly popped into her mind then shuffled in the back of her head. 'Watch it girl,' Botan thought nervously,' You'll scare her away before she even meets the guy. Think of the children...'  
  
They shook hands and Botan quickly led them into the depths of the park. Celeste looked somewhat hesitant as she neared farther into the thick shrubbery. "Botan? Why do we have to go so far?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh...umm...becaues-becaues Hiei wants to really focus and there won't be too many distractions there," Botan replied nervously," So, what's with the book?" She pointed to the yellow covering in her hand. Celeste handed to her and watched Botan's eyebrow raise as she read the title: Martial Arts for Dummies.  
  
"I thought it might help me a little." Celeste shrugged. "It's something I'm kinda new at." She let out a sigh and stopped. "To tell you the truth; I'm not so sure at all this Martial Arts thing. I mean...that Hiei sounds like a big master or something and I don't want to waste his time and embarrass myself."  
  
Botan panicked. She tugged lightly on her arm and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I know Hiei. He's really....good at Martial Arts and he has...a lot of time in his hands. He can't wait to be with you." Well, at least she didn't lie.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, in fact-" Botan threw the book at the roots of a near tree. "You definitely won't be needing this. I'm sure of it." Celeste gave a weak smile as she realized a twenty dollars had just been wasted on that particular book but found reassurance in what she had just said. "Tell you what? How about hanging out with some of the girls afterwards? We can meet you after tomorrow's lesson."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Keiko'll and I'll be there and the rest of the girls are pretty nice."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great," she clapped her hands together in triumph, "Now lets go before Hiei gets too impatient. "  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Celeste didn't know what to do as she stood in the clearing Botan had lead her too. The blubbly blue-haired girl had left her alone only a few moments ago but it was taking all she had not to sprint out of there. The sun beamed overhead in bright rays and the only sounds came from the occasional flapping of birds on the trees. 'Darn it! What am I doing here?' she asked herself as the silence between her and her teacher continued, ' I'm here alone, with a guy who sounds like he can kill someone with his bare hands! Stupid! Stupid!' Though she wouldn't admit it, a strange feeling admitted from her and sent goosebumps over her skin.  
  
Hiei stood across the field and looked her over. How in the world was he talked into this? Darn that red-haired bastard! Did he fucking look like he had the qualities to teach anything? Still, the plan had allowed him to be alone with her and might even allow him to seduce her. Afterwards, his jagan eye would wipe her of all the memories with him. It'll be like they never met and any feelings she might develop for him (humans usually tend to do that), will vanish. It was completely foolproof: trick her, bed her, wipe out memories, never see her again. Nothing would go wrong.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whew! *wipes her forehead of stinky sweat* Well, I didn't know this would've been such a boring and long chapter. Am I prolonging the Hiei fluff? Yes. Next chapter would be full of it though. So much....you'll feel the need to shave. I already thought of the whole story so it won't take too long to update next. Roughly, I'm estimating around four chapters left. I never could make a story over ten chapters anyway. By the time it would end, most people would send me death threats anyway. Oops, can't say too much.  
  
Bring on the reviews guys and I promise for a drama-filled future chapter. I NEVER break a promise. One of my golden rules..... 


	5. Teach me please

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Summary: Hiei's jagan eye has chosen a human to be his mate. Would he fulfill its wishes?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Hiei. But its not like I haven't asked yet.  
  
Chapter summary: The first martial arts lesson and the beginning of Hiei's seduction.  
  
Author's note: This whole chapter is full of Celeste and Hiei moments. Well.I didn't want Hiei to rush so it'll seem realistic and in character. Oh yeah.for those of you expecting a lemon chapter.I can't write one because a) I don't want to get this story deleted b) I can't write one.period. It'll ruin the whole story if I even attempt at it. C) As a perfectionist, it'll take me forever to make it seem right with the right *cough* descriptions. D) My parents might find out or my sister can use it as blackmail.  
  
I'll write one someday.just not on this particular story or while I'm in this family.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
With a sigh, he turned to a lets-get-this-over-with attitude and walked across to her. Surprisingly, she took a step back but shook herself loose then stood to face him. They met eye to eye but Hiei's hair allowed dominance in height. With a blank face, he took off his jacket and threw it up; it landed on the grass to the right of them with a soft rustle.  
  
"Punch me," he stated and pointed to his chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
He rolled his eyes in an impatient manner and grabbed her hand. Folding the fingers so that it formed a tight fist, he repeated the instruction. "Punch me."  
  
Celeste understood and stepped back to get an even footing. With all her might, she closed her eyes and swung. Her hands flew threw the air but never made impact on the piece flesh. She opened her eyes slowly and was shocked at the disappearance of her teacher. She looked around for any sign of the spiky-haired man but found nothing. Sarcastically, she thought about how a teacher walked out of his own classroom. But a sudden feeling overwhelmed her as she quickly jerked to its source behind her.  
  
"You're very slow," a deep voice stated. Hiei was spread across the lower limb of an old tree and lazily looked in space. "And even if you had managed to land a punch on me, it wouldn't have made any damage at all."  
  
Slightly insulted, Celeste sarcastically muttered," Why do you think I'm here?".  
  
"But you were able to sense me," he continued softly," That is mildly decent."  
  
She didn't know whether to thank him for the 'compliment' or grab the nearest rock and test his speed in a different manner. Any who, Celeste was careful to keep a close eye on him so he wouldn't take her in surprise anymore. She watched him jump out of the tree and landed on the ground near the base of the hunk of wood. With his back still towards her, Hiei balled up his right hand and aimed for the tree. The mighty oak vibrated for what seemed like a minute, causing leaves to stir around them. When it stopped, the area where the impact occurred had noticeable damage.  
  
"I'm not promising you anything. If you come here every day then at least you'll know how to fight properly," he said as he approached towards her. Celeste's mouth was slightly a gaped. This sure wasn't in the Dummies book. That would definitely be very useful to her. Hell, she was sure Yuske Urameshi couldn't deliver a punch that strong and the lessons were free. Besides, it wasn't like she had a job to worry about or anything else to worry about. She looked up, gulped, and nodded. They stood silently with him staring at her with deep red eyes before turning around.  
  
"Lets' start then," he replied with a mischievous smirk that defined something more. Celeste followed cautiously, already feeling an ebb of regret. She was stopped suddenly as Hiei said something else. "Don't tell anyone else about these lessons."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want anyone else to start pestering me with their whines of being stronger."  
  
"Okay...." Yeah, he seemed like such a friendly fellow so far. She sighed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
`"Fuck! Stay still!" Celeste stated through clenched teeth as Hiei once more dodged her attack. He jumped up and landed behind her after doing a graceful flip in the air. She quickly ran towards him, positioned for another swing. Hiei quickly turned around and blocked it easily with his upper arm.  
  
With a unemotional expression, he stated, "You're putting to much strain on your punches when you should focus more on your aim. It doesn't matter how much force is behind it if you miss the target."  
  
She leaned back with a frustrated look on her face and threw up her arms in a defeated fashion. "Why the hell do I even try? All week, I've been trying my best and all you do is repeat the same thing: Too weak or not enough focus." He smirked as if her suffering was bringing him high- priced amusement.  
  
"Its true," he said as he watched her cross the field and retrieve a water bottle. As the time passed, Celeste had gotten used to him and more comfortable with his presence each day. He had to admit, she had great potential and her ability to sense things was proof of that. Too bad it usually took years of hardcore training or fighting to succeed in ever seeing advances in a human.  
  
He followed her and handed her a piece of cloth. She looked up, surprised at the simple gesture but gratefully took it. "Thanks," she said as she wiped her forehead. Trying to catch her breath, she settled between two giant roots of an old oak tree. Three straight hours of redoing and fine- tuning punches, kicks, and defensive moves and they weren't halfway through the day yet. Hiei wasn't exactly an easy teacher but he wasn't cruel either. He knew her limitations but she refused to accept them.  
  
She did have to get back to work someday. As soon as the money ran out, she either had to find a job or go back to pick pocketing. Either way, it means that she had to stop taking lessons with Hiei. There was only two weeks left. That was one of the reasons why she had focused so hard on the lessons and pushed her boundaries to its' limits; Celeste wanted to get as much out of it as possible.  
  
She stole a glance at her teacher who leaned next to a tree near her with his usual attire of loose black pants with a white sash wrapped multiple times around his lower torso. Strong arms were crossed on Hiei's well defined chest. He looked into the sky, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
They later went back to the center where the sun shone the most. Small summer flowers budded from the ground with the smell of minty grass looming over them. It would a be a great day for a person to just lie around but Celeste didn't hold her breath.  
  
Hiei was worried. How could he possibly trick her into bed when their relationship seemed so distant from each other. He didn't know what to do from here and he sure wasn't going to go run to Kurama for help anymore. Not like the last time when he slipped Hiei's predicament to Yuske and Kuwabara. The ringing of their laughter was still fresh in his mind. Really, he should thank them since it was their idea to get them alone together in the first place but that was beside the point. Its the principal of the matter.  
  
It was a good day, he noticed. Hiei hadn't wanted to rush into things or it would cause suspicion but a week had already passed so today could be the day he made his first move. But how? He stole a glance at Celeste who was waiting for his next instructions. Brushing his feet lightly over the grass, he noticed how soft it was and smirked. A plan slowly formulated in his mind.  
  
Retrieving his black and red cloak with white trimmings, he spread it on the ground before them. Without saying a word, he laid down on top with his arms underneath his head. She looked bewildered. "Uh. . What are you doing?" Her teacher, with half-shut eyes, looked at her .  
  
"By having a sound and clear mind, your aim and focus would come more easily to you," he answered simply than closed his eyes. "But don't fall asleep. This is a mind exercise. Relying too much on brute force would get you nowhere."  
  
Its sounded right. She wasn't going to lie and say that she didn't find herself distracted once in a while. The only problem was...lying next to her teacher. He was so mysterious, she knew next to nothing about him, and she was pretty sure he was the one from a couple of weeks ago. Her observant eyes found themselves scanning his body. To his spiky jet black hair with a little white zigzag, to his calm expression and the strong toned arms beneath, then to his naked well-defined chest softly inhaling and exhaling with the rhythm of his every breath...........  
  
'Yeah, that was definitely one of the reasons', she thought quickly as she casted her eyes away before going any lower. Hiei was definitely the type most girls would kill for. She was one of them but it was just a stupid hopeless crush. Like she could ever hope to even lock eyes with a guy like the one in front of her. So what was stopping her from at least lying next to him and enjoy his silent calming company which she especially admired?  
  
Besides, she wasn't sure he was the one who threatened her life.  
  
With a final decision, she laid herself down on the far side of the cloak across from Hiei. She kept moving around, trying to find a comfortable position to be in. It was one of the few times she ever even found herself lying in the middle of a grass-filled meadow with a gorgeous man (who wasn't wearing a shirt) right next to her? Actually, this was the first.  
  
Hiei seemed to notice her discomfort. His dark red eyes slowly opened and stared at her. "You're still distracted."  
  
"No, I'm not!" she answered quickly as a light blush formed on her face. Did he knew she was checking him out? Celeste quickly found a spot and laid flat down with her back against the edge of the dark cloak. Firmly closing her eyes, she pretended to 'concentrate'.  
  
"I noticed your ability to sense things." Hiei said, breaking the silence.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she muttered turning to face him.  
  
"Why do you keep hiding it? You shouldn't be ashamed of your gifts," he added, still avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
Celeste grew uncomfortable. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Hiei sat up with one knee bended up so he can rest his arm and sighed impatiently. "You know what I mean. Even if it is only a strange feeling, you should never fight it or ignore it." He finally turned to face her with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "But I am curious of how you managed to obtain it. Was it in your family?"  
  
He knew. Gosh, how perspective can a person be? Well, no use denying it now. The mention of her parents made her grumble. "Fine. You want to know so bad? No, I didn't get it from my family. I was an only child of two of the most irresponsible parents in the world with no 'gifts' at all. They had a divorce when I was little but either of them never wanted to take full custody of me. I was more of an ugly scab; a little time and I can be peeled off and forgotten about."  
  
"Then how-?"  
  
"Its stupid," she mumbled," You have no idea how naive I was when I was little. I guess I always had this little thing ticking in the back of my mind so I just 'stretch' it out more. I always thought that everyone had this but it was their choice to pursue it or not. And since my parents never even notice me, I had a lot of time on my hands to practice by myself." Hiei finally turned away but Celeste continued.  
  
"Well, the reason I hid it is because it wasn't a good reputation for my school life. 'Hey look! Its the kid who talks to ghost!'" she added, impersonating a child for the final lines. She sighed and look towards Hiei. "Happy now? I bet you think I'm a regular weirdo, huh?"  
  
To her surprise, he slowly shook his head. "No, I think its totally acceptable. It shows you are willing to learn and would stick to your goals...well...most of the time," he said with a smirk. Maybe she wasn't as weak as he thought. Besides, she seemed a little more open with him which was usually the first step in making her fall in love with him. And even though she'll probably denied it, he had the feeling she was already attracted to him.  
  
Hiei was right. Celeste smiled at him admirably. "Well, can I ask you something too." She sat up and crossed her legs. "Would you think I'm a weirdo if I say you have a third eye under your bandana?" she asked with one hand cupping her chin and her on her knee.  
  
His heart raced. "Yes, I would," he said, hoping to steer her away from the subject.  
  
"Then can I see you without the bandana to prove it?" She said with eyes locked unto her forehead. "You were the one who just lectured me about hiding.'  
  
"I didn't say-"  
  
"But you did say something like that. Come on, your not a hypocrite are you?," she stated with a smirk. Hiei glared at her in defeat. She did seem sincere but what if his abnormality scared her away. It wouldn't matter, hiding it now was pointless.  
  
"Fine.." he mumbled and unwrapped the white sash from his forehead, releasing the jagan eye from it's cloth prison. He heard a gasp as the eye opened. Celeste, with a slightly opened mouth, had leaned away from him. He suddenly stood up and hurriedly try to cover it back up but something held on to his arm.  
  
Celeste grabbed onto his arm. "Sorry, just caught me off guard.." she said with a light nervous chuckle. For the next moments, she switched from looking at him and his jagan eye. She now stood close enough so that he feel her breathing which made his heart beat ever more faster. The jagan eye blinked again. With a triumphant smile, she stood back and asked," You were the one who I kissed the other day, huh?"  
  
He didn't answer. She clapped her hands together after taking a deep breath. Her face turned a little shade of red. "Okay. But why did you turn your sword at me?"  
  
"It's called a katana. As for the threat, I was training and you caught me by surprise."  
  
"Oh. I see. You're not much of a people person are you?" She said, cocking the side of her head. "I understand." 'With a third eye,' she thought,' he must've been picked on a lot. No wonder he's always alone. And I thought I was a loner....'  
  
Hiei was amazed that the human didn't mind his jagan eye. So far, he could sense she was slight uncomfortable but it was slowly disappearing. The jagan eye seemed content to see Celeste because it instantly gave a light glow of improvement. Fortunately, Celeste didn't notice.  
  
"Hiei?" she said, looking at him with a friendly smile. "Thanks for not calling me a weirdo." Inside, Hiei felt something diffent stirring inside him. It seemed to grow stronger as they stood next to each other in silence as cold crimson eyes met soft green ones.  
  
'It must be the emotional link,' thought Hiei quickly as he remembered Kurama's words. 'It's Celeste's feeling and the jagan eye is just recieving it. Just the emotional link. Not my emotion...just hers.'  
  
Hiei's plan seemed to be working perfectly.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I usually don't do this but I'll post the sixth chapter after I get more reviews. How did ya like the laughing picture? Hiei looks so adorable no? 


	6. Thinking too deep

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Summary: Hiei's jagan eye has chosen a human to be his mate. Would he fulfill its wishes?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or anything related to that anime. Why must you torture me so!?! Chapter Summary: Celeste ponders her feelings as Hiei ponders his.  
  
Author's note: Oops..hehe. Silly me; I had forgotten to post that link of the image of Hiei and Youko Kurama laughing. Oh well, here ya go:  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Oh, Hiei wanted me to tell anyone who laid eyes on the picture would be killed a terrible and gruesome death. Youko Kurama would destroy every single piece of evidence in the meantime. Oops, should've warn you before....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Celeste, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina all sat around a comfortable blue couch around an oak coffee table placed in the middle of Keiko's living room. It had been two days since she found out about Hiei's extra eye and now she found herself thinking about him more and more. 'Gee, I wonder who his parents were? Does he have any brothers or sisters? Friends?', she thought, gently gazing down on her porcelain cup of tea. 'I wonder if he has a girlfriend?' The last question had seemingly popped up from nowhere and Celeste was somewhat taken aback. Why the hec was it her business anyway? 'Besides, I can't imagine him without one,' she continued unwillingly,' He's so handsome even with a third eye. He might seem cold but there's something about him...something she couldn't place her finger on-"  
  
"What about you, Celeste?" questioned Botan, breaking her away from her thoughts.  
  
"What about......what?" The rest of the girls had stopped chatting and now looked at her, the new girl of the group.  
  
Yukina had a soft cute smile with a sun-dress complimenting her sea- green hair with white trimmings. It was very simple but she looked like a model in it. In fact, on the first day, Celeste had fought back the urge to ask her if she was a model which she later found out she wasn't. She was also as nice as she was pretty. The most surprising thing was that Yukina was currently going out with Kuwabara even though she could probably bag a high- profile celebrity.  
  
Shizuru had a tough, but strangely friendly, smile on her. Her appearance immediately screamed tomboy at first sight. It came as a shock that Kuwabara had an older sister. And by the conversations, an overprotective one but it was cleverly disguised by the monotone personality. It was difficult to identify her personality at first but she wasn't all bad. Celeste had a feeling that she could be really nice at times. Her outfit was unusual, consisting of mostly men's wear like a tie or a vest, but it suited her in a way.  
  
And Botan. Boy, she was definitely the most energetic of the group. Even though the she acted like a girl fresh from eating two pounds of sugar, there were rare occasions which she would act like a normal human being. She was always late for everything or the most likely to leave first. Something about her job keeping her very busy. Still, whenever she did join them, Celeste had an eerie feeling Botan wasn't telling her something either.  
  
But she had an eerie feeling with all three of them.  
  
Each one of them emitted a strange mysterious aura around them that seemed to show more since she spent time with them. Almost the same as Hiei but fainter. He did advise her to not ignore it but it seemed like she was feeling it in everyone since she had unleashed it once again. Oh well, it probably meant the ability was probably grew this way after all those years in hibernation.  
  
Except for Keiko. Everyone but Keiko. What did it mean?  
  
As if on cue, The brunette stepped into the room with a pleasant smile and some snacks. "Hey guys! What did I miss?"  
  
"We were talking about guys and it was Celeste's turn to say what type she's into!" beamed Botan excitedly.  
  
"Hey Keiko, toss me some chips!" interrupted Shizuru, with one hand outreached. A small bag went through the air and landed in her palm.  
  
Keiko let out a reassuring smile at Celeste before resuming her previous position next to Yukina. "Go on. "  
  
Celeste gulped. For a moment, no one made a sound except for the crunching of Shizuru's chips. Nethertheless, all eyes was locked at her. "Umm. Well, he doesn't have to be cute..... like Kuwabara..." She suddenly glanced at Shizuru and Yukina, afraid she had offended them.  
  
"After years of living with him, you don't even notice anymore." answered Shizuru nonchalantly, popping another chip in her mouth.  
  
Yukina still had a smile. "I still think Kuzuma is very handsome. " Everybody sweat dropped but said nothing.  
  
Botan seemed ecstatic by the news. "What about his personality?"  
  
Celeste thought about it. "I'm not really sure. I want him to at least have a good heart. Funny guys are always really good-"  
  
"Don't count on it." said Keiko sarcastically. "Most of them are pretty immature but I guess a few..." She allowed the sentence to drift off. "Oh, sorry I interrupted." She waved her hand in the air and turned her attention back to Celeste.  
  
The grip around her cup tightened. "I guess I go for the guy who's strong and silent. The kind of guy who sees the world in this really deep view but also has this secret soft spot that only I can see. He doesn't have to have the same interests at me but I want him to be open-minded but still really proud of what he does. Personally, I like guys who have honor and pride but are willing to sacrifice it for other's well-being." She took a sip of her tea before continuing.  
  
"It really confusing. To put it simply, I guy who says 'I love you' and really means it. When you two can feel what the other's feeling just by looking at each other and try everything possible to tear them away from that personal pain. Someone who I see myself being forever with and still find something new and refreshing each day. I love fairy tales so I'm naturally a sucker for 'True love at first sight' and 'Knight in shining armor' things but I know the reality. What girl hasn't thought about it? Bluntly, all I really want is guy who at least cares..."  
  
The others were speechless for a moment. Yukina was the first to speak up. "That's sounds romantic..."  
  
Botan had settled down, but she was overjoyed to say the least. "Strong and silent? I knew it!" Keiko and Shizuru agreed. All of them picked up their conversations from there and drifted towards the lunar eclipse that was supposed to happen that night. Celeste participated but she kept going back to what she had just stated and reviewing it in her mind. The in-depth answer surprised even her. Where in the world did it come from?  
  
'Was I thinking about Hiei?' she suddenly thought but the possibility was quickly overturned. 'Don't be an idiot. Sure he's strong and silent but that's because he isn't that social. I don't even know anything about him. For all I know, he could be a 35 year old ex-murderer.' But she knew it was doubtful. He looked only a couple years older than she was and she was only 18 years old to begin with. Still, the idea persisted that she didn't know a single thing about him. It made her uncomfortable.  
  
Ten minutes later, Celeste noticed that the sky outside had shades of red and orange. "Sorry guys, I have to go." She laid down her cup. "He- I mean my boss told me to come early tomorrow for an early shift." The others nodded and said their farewells. "Later." Grabbing her jacket from the coat hanger beside the front door, she took a final glance back at the group before heading out. She threw her jacket over the middle of the handlebars and pushed off the bicycle that leaned against the garden wall of Keiko's house.  
  
Her apartment building was only a couple more blocks away when she found herself in front of the park. The sun was far below the horizon and the full moon hovered over the treetops, seemingly waiting for the right time for her own spotlight. She remembered the lunar eclipse and thought it would be nice to actually witness one. The park was a wonderful place to view it. No noises from cranky neighbors or cars. No light except for the soft glow of lamppost above the stone sidewalks. Secluded and private.  
  
But she really needed her rest for tomorrow. Hiei's lessons always seemed to drain every morsel of her energy. Still, it isn't every night you get to see a beautiful sight that appeared to be so promising. Before she knew it, she found herself pedaling into the depths of the park. Good thing she memorized the path that lead to the clearing. It was the perfect spot  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei stood in the middle of the clearing way after Celeste had picked up her stuff and left. His katana tucked in his hip and his cloak around him. He looked scornfully at the moon. Tonight, it was to turn the color of blood and the short time it does, the jagan eye would be harder to suppress than ever. At least he had managed to lessen the stabs of pain by spending hours with her in the afternoons. Now he didn't have to be with her all the time and the jagan eye would stop sucking up his spirit energy. At least for now.  
  
Now the moon was in full glory and the sky was about to turn completely black, pushing back the sun's final rays below the horizon. His cloak became more uncomfortable as time progressed and the moon suddenly turned a faint shade of pink and orange. He undid the knot impatiently and threw it beside him with the katana landing softly on top.  
  
No worry's though. It was only for one hour and Hiei was sure he could control it for that long. The only thing that could possibly make it any worse was if his mate was near. "Celeste." He found a slight tingle every time his lips murmured her name now but it was probably part of the whole mating ritual. Kurama would probably know but his pride was still healing from the last spill.  
  
Ever since the lessons, his mind was swirling with thoughts of her. Her scent was strange but unusually pleasant for a human. Not at all like Kuwabara or Yusuke who smelled like year-old fish. It was crisp and clean with a hint of some sort of flower that he couldn't recognize. She also had a prideful streak, slightly similar to his own. Though it was mostly of her art whereas his was in his skills. When they first met, he didn't notice these things but he sure paid attention now.  
  
But there was also something curious about her. Her ability to sense things. It almost matched Kuwabara's but only weaker from years of withholding it deep inside. Maybe she could be strong. Maybe as strong as the others of the Reikai Tentai team.  
  
But that would surely take years and he didn't plan that long to be with her. Only couple more weeks an she would be eating out of his hand. He had witnessed this from afar. To Keiko and Yusuke, to Yukina and the ugly oaf, and countless other beings that seemed to be everywhere in Ningenkai. It seemed so easy, especially when females usually are eager to reproduce just as much as males.  
  
So far, he could feel that it was coming together perfectly. The emotional link was the one factor that disturbs him, though. Sometimes, the feelings are so strong, he almost felt like it was his own. Other times, he could just easily shake them off or pretend it wasn't there at all. They made him uncomfortable, yet strangely satisfying, to have them. Hiei was forced to see the world in the view of human emotions and it was uplifting for him to experience them.  
  
Except they also forced his mind to backfire with disturbing questions. If this is how it felt when someone likes you, how would it feel if someone loved you? Or the bigger question...would it hurt just as badly when he tells her that he didn't truly love her back? What if he found himself trapped in that pit of feelings, unable to ever return and conquer his true goal in life: To fight.  
  
Surely, the emotional link can't last forever. The only emotional thing he ever experience was for his sister and, to him, that was enough. He'll have to get rid of Celeste. Besides, after the jagan eye has returned to normal, he'll use it to completely wipe his existence away from her mind. It'll be like it never happened and no one would even care. Hiei would never again experience those stupid pains ever again, having successfully conquered the mate, and it'll give him more time to train and fulfill his destiny.  
  
Except that human feelings were strong. Incredibly powerful in battle as it can drive humans to their ultimate potential. He had seen these examples but wasn't worried. How much damage can a simple few weeks fling cost him?  
  
But his thoughts was interrupted by a faint but familiar scent. To his shock and disbelief, he recognized it as Celeste! No, not now! He quickly flashed a glance at the moon: It had been engulfed in hues and shades of red and orange like it was set on fire. Hiei must remain in control of the situation. His mate was coming and his body was in the peak of it's heat. Her scent was also strong, signally a recent physical activity.  
  
In a panic, he felt his breath come out in short gasps and closed his eyes in concentration. Enclosing his jagan eye back to it's original bandana, he went to pick up his stuff to run as far as he can to avoid a direct confrontation. Hiei had serious doubts if he can stop his natural instincts from violence. He didn't want that and he knew she wouldn't want that either. His honor was at stake and her safety as well.  
  
He didn't know how he could handle be the sole cause of physically harming her. It would seem crude, distasteful, dishonorable, and awful to carry out for the rest of his life on his shoulders. His heat was rising...fast and leaped up at the whiff of the mate.  
  
Before he could leap out of the clearing, branches moved out of the way behind him.  
  
"Hiei? Is that you?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! A cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating. it was a mixture of sleep deprivation (4 night without sleep0_0), neopets (don't ask...), and some really classic laziness. My parents are also PLANNING to cut off the internet but so I'm working full force in case it happens. Another night of sleeplessness awaits.  
  
Review. =^.^= 


	7. The irrationality of it all

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Summary: Hiei's jagan eye has chosen a human to be his mate. Would he fulfill its wishes?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or anything related to that anime. Why must you torture me so! Chapter Summary: Hiei tries to control his natural instincts until he finally makes his first move.  
  
Author's note: Heheh. Sorry for not updating sooner. *Sighs* I have a little addiction problem. No, not on drugs or anything of that nature. Just a site called neopets. Here: You can go here if you don't know what it is: . I don't exactly `recommend it though because its really really addictive. =D I also wrote the first part of this chapter in first person Hiei becaues of all the reviews I'm getting. T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U!  
  
P.S I know. I know. I keep getting Yusuke and Yuske mixed up but I've been using Yuske for a long time!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"Hiei? Is that you?" a familiar voice sounded. I froze instantly. My body and instincts were taking over and the faint whispers of rational thought were the only thing that my mind can barely detect. 'No, don't hurt her...' it rang for the final time before finally fading away to the very back of my head. I had given up killing humans a long time ago and I never want to stoop that low ever again. It was the part of my past that I would never forget, no matter how much I tried, a painful disgusting memory forever etched in my mind. I should have more control over this.  
  
'Go away, Celeste,' I thought mentally,' Go away before I hurt you.' I stood in the shadows, secretly hoping that she'll go away or dissolve. That her voice was just something from my imagination, the mating ritual, the jagan eye, or anything else to explain away the voice. The red glow of the moon that had escaped from the thick branches landed on my skin as it rose overhead. As the shadows shrank I found myself standing in open view.  
  
"Hiei! Are you here to see the eclipse too?" That was her voice all right. It carried over to my ears as a lone soft breeze blew through, catching her scent with it before drifting over to me. Her scent was different this time because my senses had grown sharper with the peak of my heat. This time, I could recognize the kind of fruit it was: Pomegranates, the seedy red fruit found in both Makai and Ningenkai. It was very subtle but sharp at the same time.  
  
I slowly stepped back and turned to face her. From the distance, I can see her mouth forming a small soft smile. Celeste stood with her hair in a loose elegant knot on the back of her head with strands of raven hair tangled around her face and the nape of her neck. She looked out of breath but nethertheless, beamed at me. Within minutes, she strided towards me and halted just a few feet away. Noticing my strained face, she slowed for the final steps and proceeded with caution.  
  
"So..." she started, looking at the crimson moon and avoiding my eyes," Is it beautiful or what?" She glanced at me. Her green eyes lighted up with the smallest hint of red reflecting from the moon. I didn't answer immediately and caused her to shift her weight around nervously.  
  
My heat was at a steady pace so I tried my best to get it under control and tried frantically to fight back the crawling instincts. 'She's nervous,' I suddenly noticed with slight distracted amusement,' Does she like me that much?' Biting her bottom lip, Celeste suddenly looked down at her feet before locking eyes with me. Her stare was soft and shy. Then, with a small sliver of courage, she moved her hand and wrapped her delicate fingers around my naked wrist.  
  
A shock seemed to have emitted from her touch and caused me to breath abnormally harder." Do you want to watch together?" Celeste asked hopefully. Without thinking, I nodded slightly and felt myself being dragged to the area where we could see the full extent of the night sky. She had let go and now stared at the moon with a slightly a gaped mouth. I pretended to be interested but still fought my inside dilemma.  
  
After a few minutes of complete silence, except for chirping of few crickets, Celeste turned to face me and frowned at the bandana wrapped extra tightly around my jagan eye. The moon was at its peak so I had my thoughts concentrated on other things but they instantly vanished at the feel of her hands touching my forehead. Before I could do anything else, she had removed and released it.  
  
I gave a gasp and looked at her angrily. Has she any idea of what she'd just done? By releasing the eye from its confines, controlling it would be harder by at least two folds! But before I could say anything, two cool hands were placed on the sides of my face. Her eyes were directly looking at into mines. Suddenly, it seems my thoughts were in danger of being penetrated.  
  
"You're such an idiot," she whispered with a slight smirk. Insulted, I raised an eyebrow and roughly took her hands away from my face then pushed her away. She took a few steps back and looked at me with a hard expression. "I don't care about that," she continued, rolling her eyes," Why do you keep hiding it then?"  
  
I gave her an annoyed expression and stayed silent. "Its none of your business," I muttered under my breath and turned away. The moon's crimson glow was fading now. The worst was now over but I still had to work to maintain control of the eye. With a sideways glance, I noticed her standing dangerously close to me, her hands cupping each other and her eyes downcast. It seems she had been afraid that I might have taken her comment offensive.  
  
A few moments past as we stood together with only the crickets occasional chirping around us. Afterwards, Celeste had decided to lie down on her back as means of having a greater view of the sky above. She offered me a spot next to her and I, reluctantly, accepted.  
  
The moon was now a light shade of the red it once was. My jagan eye was much easier to control and I was finally able to feel the atmosphere of the evening.  
  
"Hiei?" Celeste now sat up, her arms crossed around her bended knees. Her head rested on her knees and a flow of raven hair glided down her legs. She avoided direct eye contact with me but kept picking at few blades of grass around her.  
  
"What?" I said with a shadow of a growl. I stretched my arms and sat up. "I advise you to make eye contact more. Its a sign of vulnerability if you don't."  
  
With a laugh, she replied," Just like you. Always making everything an important life theory." Her comment sounded annoyed but, nethertheless, she seemed more relaxed. Finally, her eyes looked up at mind. Those deep rich green eyes that reminded me much of Kurama's but, unlike his, her's was not bright with deep thoughts or sparks of intelligence. Instead, her's seemed to glow with the current emotions in her heart. Was it true what they say about humans back at Makai? Their eyes are the windows to their true nature?  
  
"Do you think I'm just another student? I mean.." She stopped there, hoping that I get the meaning of her question.  
  
"No, students usually learn." I replied sarcastically. I meant it as a joke but the girl quickly went defensive.  
  
"I'm trying!" she blurted out angrily," Just because you had years of practice to memorize them, doesn't mean I do!" Her green eyes glared at me with fury. "Besides, it's not like I have a choice."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment. "About a couple of weeks ago, a guy broke into my apartment."  
  
I hid a smirk. "What do you think he was doing?"  
  
Her face turned red. "Something.... Personal," she answered hasitly. "The point is, I don't want to be so defenseless the next time it happens. I always knew my neighborhood wasn't exactly 'nice', but it never happened to me before. I tried to learn from some books but it wasn't the same. "  
  
She began to lean nearer to me. "I like it better when I'm with you," Celeste said softly. I knew she meant something deeper in that statement. I looked at her, seemingly perplexed at her sudden confession.  
  
The moon was now a soft pale pink. No one was around and the atmosphere was filled with lone gentle breezes and the occasional chirping cricket. This was perfect. I gazed down and felt her head brushing my shoulders; her eyes closed in a peaceful look. I frowned when I noticed that she was till too far away. With slow motion, I pulled her closer to me with my right arm. Surprised, she opened her eyes and looked at me in confusion.  
  
"Hiei? What.." her voice drifted off.  
  
I didn't immediately answer. Was I supposed to? I bended my head so that our lips were only inches away. My whole body turned towards her. Her heartbeat was rapid and her eyes still confused over the situation. With my eyes half-shut, I lowered my gaze and thought about how soft her lips would feel under the caress of my own....  
  
"Wait just a darn minute!" Two hands jerked up on my chest and pushed me away. I flipped over and landed on my rear.  
  
"What the hec did you do that for?!!" I yelled. Frustrated and with a slight pain in my behind, I stood up and turned to her for an answer. Why?!! Why the hec did she push me away like that when I was about to kiss her? Did she even want me to kiss her? If she didn't, why did she just admit that she 'liked being around me'? Almost two full weeks and I haven't even got a single kiss! Back in Makai, a demoness wouldn't hesitate on the first days if they liked anyone!  
  
Impatient, confused, and angry, I needed an answer. Celeste had her legs folded under her, her hands placed on her heart to stop it from beating so fast. She was breathing fast and her eyes still held that confused expression. "I-I-I have to go now," she stuttered, not looking at me.  
  
A gaped, I froze but watched as she left me alone in the clearing. She didn't even look back. I felt helpless to go after her and explain my reasoning. Half an hour past of cursing and ranting about how humans being idiots and the woman more trouble than they're worth before I settled.  
  
Afterwards, a state of thought spread over my mind and questions about my actions arise. Maybe I went too fast. Should I ask her if I could kiss her or not? Did she really mean that she liked me as a companion?  
  
There were too many unanswered questions to be ignored and little reasonable answers I could find. I sighed and picked up my belongings. Kurama had better not say anything about it this time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Celeste landed with a soft thump on her bed as soon as she was in her room. With the lights off and the door securely closed, she took up a pen and her trusty yellow notepad. Her thoughts were in an incredible jumble of unorganized ideas and questions and she needed to plant it down on paper to fully understand them she.  
  
She held the black ball pen in her hand and waited for it too moves but nothing happened. Grumbling, she laid it down again and looked out the window. The moon had returned to its soft white glow instead of the blood red it was an hour ago.  
  
Gripping a pillow, she revisited the moment with Hiei at the clearing. They were so close and her heart...  
  
She quickly laid a hand over her chest.  
  
...Was beating so fast and hard, it felt like it was going to pop out of her.  
  
Celeste had never even had an indication that he was interested in her. Then, out of the blue, it just happened that Hiei had the same feelings? Sighing, she clutched the pen once more and scribbled:  
  
Hiei. Handsome. Calming. Mysterious. Strong. Quiet.  
  
She hesitated before continuing. Then, with a single stroke, she wrote in:  
  
Gentle.  
  
When Celeste was finished, she gaped down at what she just wrote in the dark ink. Why did she write that? Gentle? He barely ever uttered a word to her that wasn't critism or 'advice' and a martial arts master wouldn't be considered gentle. How the hell would that be considered gentle? She crumbled up the paper and threw it in the corner.  
  
Screw phycology.  
  
Gripping a pillow tightly in her arms, her eyes drifted to the sky outside. He had tried to kiss her. Didn't he? She wasn't positive. Maybe he wanted to talk to her about something. If he did, Celeste certainly wasn't doing the right thing by pushing him away so rougly and leaving without a word.  
  
But what if he really did try to kiss her? What possible explanation would explain why she pushed him away then? She buried her head in the pillow and screamed into it in frustration. She had never hesistated a kiss from a guy she liked before and Hiei was definitely a grade A guy.  
  
So why was did she push him?  
  
Before she could think more on the subject, loud sounds of heavy metal and incoherent yelling shook her walls. 'Ugh', she thought miserably,'Not again.' Pushing herself up, Celeste stepped out of her apartment and knocked on a door of another apartment two doors down.  
  
At first, she did it lightly, with her knuckles, but it obviously didn't have any effect. Growing impatient, she balled her right hand into a fist and slammed the door three times before it opened.  
  
A young obvious drunk man answered the door. He had light brown hair that was messily spread across his head and in front of his face. She could barely make out his large chestnut eyes through the strands. He could be considered somewhat handsome if he didn't look like he lived in a bar.  
  
"Hiya toots," he said drowisly, brushing the hair from his face and leaning against the door-frame for support. "Came to join the party?" He held up a bottle of beer in his right hand and gave a goofy smile.  
  
"No, Josh. I want to ask if you can turn the volume down," she asked, looking him angrily in the eyes. "It's too loud."  
  
"What cha say?" replied Josh after gulping down another beer. He lowered himself to her and strained to listen. Celeste was about to give up when more voices were heard behind her.  
  
"Hey Josh! Who's there?" A tall lanky blond emerged behind Josh. His face brightened when he saw Celeste standing there. "O, hey, beautiful. Can I help you?"  
  
She became more uncomfortable. "The-the musics too loud. Can you turn it down a bit?" Remembering Hiei's advice, she kept direct eye contact with Josh and his friend.  
  
Josh and his friend laughed like she had uttered the most hilarious joke in the world. "What about this, babe? We'll turn it down," Josh said as he glanced back at his friend,"If you let me take you to the movies."  
  
"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend," she lied," Just forget it." She began to turn back to her own apartment. Behind, the door closed and she could still hear his voice yelling down at her.  
  
"You'll quit playing hard to get sometime!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- -------------------------------- Sorry for the late upadte. A lot of things had happened including the new release of the HP and my relatives coming over and the whole incident when my parents threatened to cut off my internet. Summer vacations almost over so I have to write really fast. Hopefully, I won't find anymore distractions. Review! 


	8. Awkward moments

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Summary: Hiei's jagan eye has chosen a human to be his mate. Would he fulfill its wishes?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or anything related to that anime. Why must you torture me so!  
  
Chapter Summary: After consoling once more, Hiei finally gets more into human courtship.  
  
Author's note: Nothing to say...umm....that's a first timer. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Kurama's eyes slowly opened as his sharp ears picked up the sound of familiar tapping outside his window. Pushing a lump of stray strands of crimson hair from his face, he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. As he thought, Hiei stood on a tree limb, a menacing look upon his face. With a knowing smirk, Kurama stumbled out of bed and opened his window.  
  
"I'm curious. Why must you always come at nightfall? I do have to wake up early to help my stepfather with his shop this weekend."  
  
Hiei stepped in with his black cloak floating behind him. "Shut up Kurama. You know I could rip out that big mouth of yours anytime I want. Considering the circumstances, it doesn't sound like a bad idea right about now."  
  
Kurama didn't take the threat seriously but gave a giant yawn, pretending to be half-asleep. "But without Yusuke's or Kuwabara's help, it'll be much harder to get her alone with you to begin with. -"  
  
"Hn, a lot of good that did for me," Hiei muttered spitefully.  
  
Kurama looked up with a mild expression of interest. "Explain." He leaned against his study table; palms place behind on the top of the oak desk and listened.  
  
"It's been over two weeks," Hiei started with a note of impatience,âE? Her and I have been alone together every single day an hours at a time. Tonight, we happen to meet and I tried to kiss her. I was quickly rejected. She left without much of a goodbye." His face became distorted with disgust as he remembered the event.âE? Its an amazement how terribly idiotic it seems."  
  
Kurama placed one of his hands on the end of his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Are you sure she likes you enough to kiss you?"  
  
"Yes," Hiei stated confidently,âE? She was leaning on my shoulder and practically admitted it. I could feel it by our bond. She was definitely had the necessary fee-"  
  
"What?" the redhead spoke up suddenly.  
  
"The emotional bond ...or link. Whatever it is, I don't care," Hiei explained with a note of annoyance at being interrupted,âE? All I want to know is why, if the right resources were there, she didn't accept it." He looked at Kurama, waiting for an answer.  
  
There was a note of silence. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I don't quite understand it myself. The only thing I see is that she may have been surprised and wasn't expecting it. You might feel that but it doesn't mean she was able to admit it to herself." It was clear that Kurama wasn't used to giving this less information on a particular subject. He crossed his arms and held a friendly smile. "Humans, especially females, tend to over think their own feelings. Sometimes they won't admit it at all but just to hope it wasn't there."  
  
"So what was I supposed to do? Ask her if I can kiss her?" Hiei started sarcastically.  
  
âE~Well...yes. That's a start," the former fox demon replied  
  
There was an uneasy pause. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Humans aren't that open as demons are on their emotions. They are very sensitive on these matters." He chuckled. "You'll get used to it after 20 years of living here. But there is one thing I can advise you to do, especially with girls like Celeste. She seems to be overly cautious while going into a relationship. Maybe you can court her first?"  
  
"What?" Hiei snapped. "I will not lower myself to petty human mating rituals!"  
  
"You may have to. The jagan eye, as you may have found out, gives you little choice in the matter. Either mate with her and get it all over with or stand by your pride and grow weaker each passing day." Kurama gave a smirk, knowing full well that Hiei was in an extremely uncomfortable condition and curious of how he would react.  
  
Hiei gave a disgusted look to Kurama. "I swear. If you tell ANYBODY about this, I will show you no mercy in giving you a slow and extremely agonizing death." His red eyes lighted up as he continued the threat. " I truly mean it this time Kurama."  
  
Even the clever reincarnated demon knew when not to push Hiei. "Fine. I promise. No one else will ever know about this."  
  
Hiei turned to go out the window but stopped midway. "How am I supposed to ask her?" he muttered, seemingly embarrassed.  
  
Smirking, Kurama replied,âE? Go back tomorrow mooring to the clearing. If she does have the same feelings, she'll come. If she really doesn't, then she won't."  
  
Hiei accepted the answer with a nod and swooped out of the window and disappeared. 'Without closing the window, either,' thought Kurama lazily and went to close it himself. A giant yawn emerged from his throat.  
  
With a triumphant smile and amused thoughts, he went back to his bed and pulled the covers over himself. 'I wonder how long it would take for him to figure it out?' his last thoughts rang before sleep overcame him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"Uggh, what am I doing?" she thought to her, "He probably never wants to talk to me again anyway." Celeste stood in the clearing where, just last night, she had seen Hiei expressed more feelings in those moments than the last two weeks put together. She looked around the clearing anxiously, secreting hoping for a familiar black cloak or a man with a white streak in his dark hair.  
  
No one. She wasn't surprised. After that awkward moment, why would Hiei figure that the lessons would continue? Thanks to the loud music of her neighbor, she had spent all night tossing and turning uncomfortably, rethinking the events before. Celeste still couldn't fully explain in words why it didn't feel right to kiss him. Their first kiss was a means of escape by the guards so that wouldn't really count at all.  
  
With a sudden jerk, she was pulled back to the matter at hand by the sudden appearance of a man a few feet in front of her. Hiei stood with his eyes locked to hers in an intense stare. His black cloak was wrapped around him, covering everything but his feet, neck, and hand. She didn't say anything at first but managed to find her voice after a few minutes.  
  
"So.uhh...wanna start now?" she asked. As soon as those words ushered out of her mouth, Celeste gave herself a mental slap on the head. Dur! Of course this will affect the martial arts lessons. Hiei gave a small smile. Not a smirk or a mischievous grin, a slight true smile.  
  
"I apologize for last night," he stated point-blank,âE? I should've asked you first." His smile faded into an apologetic look as he casted his eyes on the ground, waiting for her reply. He shifted around nervously. Obviously, Hiei was not the type for apologies.  
  
Asked to be kiss? That was new. She hadn't expected that. Gaping at him, she couldn't help but be pleased to see him in such an uncomfortable state. A guy that had been so stoned-face actually admitting and apologizing for his actions. After all, it was pretty satisfying seeing a guy who constantly criticized her to be like this. Suddenly feeling light- hearted, Celeste said, "Uhh...that's okay. I'm sorry for pushing you." Her face turned red as she continued. "I kinda had a crush on you too."  
  
"Why didn't you want me to kiss you then?" he asked pointedly, interested in her answer.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth. I don't know. It just didn't feel right." Seeing the look on Hiei's face, she continued, "You just took me by surprise! That's all." With a small chuckle, she felt her face heating up and imagined herself with a tomato as a head. Her hand moved up to rub the back of her neck. "Sorry if you took it bad..."  
  
Her utter embarrassment at admitting her feelings amused Hiei greatly. He almost laughed but quickly pushed the chortle back down to his stomach. As soon as Kurama's voice entered his thoughts though, he reminded himself of the real reason he was here. " Would you like to go walk around a bit?"  
  
Celeste looked surprised. "W-w-well." she stuttered, eyes widening. For some reason, Hiei felt hesitant in answering but he managed a slight nod. Celeste drew in a deep breath and bit her lower lip. "Sure," after a long seconds. The edge of her mouth moved up into a smile. "Now?"  
  
He didn't think about that. "What about now? We'll skip the lessons for today. Where do you want to go?" Hiei didn't know much about human interaction apart from the girls and the Reikai Tentai team and they weren't exact normal either. Yet, Yusuke had complained to him once of going with Keiko to the theater. Yeah right. Spending two hours with only a big picture sounded so interesting. "Walking around the park? Just talking?" he offered. That would give him an idea of how she thinks. Know your target.  
  
She gladly accepted and we went out of the clearing together with a somewhat awkward silence. They walked along the cobblestone path; Hiei stayed silent most of the time and stealing glances at the girl beside him. Some conversations about weather and our interests were done but nothing seemed to carry out long enough.  
  
"Are you a night person or a day person?" she asked, starting another topic.  
  
"Night."  
  
With a smirk, she answered, "I thought you were. I like the day better. Just because I like how everything seems so alive. Too much darkness makes the person turn blind at the light. Not that I have anything against night- I like it too."  
  
Hiei took her saying into consideration. "That's nice," he muttered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Thanks, I think I heard it in a book or something," she said with a slight shrug and they both fell mute once more. This isn't exactly working as well as he'd planned. It was a while before something else caught both of their eyes.  
  
An ice cream cart was only a little further from them. The only business seemed to be a woman and her pair of grandchildren. Celeste made an excited 'Oh' and tugged at his arm.  
  
"Do you want some ice cream? My treat." What was this ice cream? Judging by the children's messy faces but happy smiles and Celeste's brightened face, it seemed good. Hiei shrugged and nodded. They walked over to the grinning man at the white cart.  
  
"What'll it be?" She bended down and looked at the colorful pictures pasted on the side.  
  
"Can I have vanilla?" she asked and turned to Hiei. "What about you?"  
  
"Vanilla," he copied. Whatever that was.  
  
The guy handed each of them a crusty, light brown, pastry wrapped in a cone. On top was a rounded scoop of something white. Celeste paid the man the owed money and they walked over to an empty bench to eat.  
  
As soon as she settled, Celeste took a lick of her ice cream. Hiei just looked around at the pedestrians nearby. Across from them was a playground with kids ranging from toddler to maybe eleven. Each of them carefully eyed by mothers who chatted to others as they watched.  
  
"Umm.Hiei?"  
  
Hiei turned to look at her. She had a smirk and pointed to his hand that held the ice cream. Drops of the melted smooth cream had slid across his broad fingers and dripping onto my cloak. "You better eat your ice cream," Celeste said, almost taunting him. Not knowing what else to do, Hiei begin to take small licks on the path of the flowing liquid.  
  
It tasted incredibly creamy and rich. The flavor was very sweet and nothing that he had ever tasted. The part-koorime loved how cold it felt inside his mouth and throat, reminding him of snow in some ways. Eager for more, Hiei wiped up the rest with a napkin provided with by the cart and took small bites at the top. When the cone started to emerge, he bit into it and released more of the sweet substance. The pastry and the cream went well with each other.  
  
In the end, Hiei had only a measly bottom tip and, with a flick of a wrist, he had crunched it in his mouth. Celeste had a look of surprise when she looked up from hers. She was only halfway finished. With a light laugh, Celeste threw the rest of her ice cream in a nearby disposal and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin.  
  
He decided that it was time for him to ask her some questions. With a grin, he stretched out his arms like a content panther. "What do you like to do by yourself?"  
  
"Well, a lot of things. I like to draw and listen to music. Reading fairy tales and fantasy stuff. Writing is something I'm not really good at. What about you?"  
  
"I like to fight."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's it. The only thing I like better than fighting is winning. I'm a bad loser." He sighed then closed and opened his eyes in a thoughtful state.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you're good at it. I'm not really good at anything." Hiei didn't know how to respond to that. Instead, he diverted their attention back to a suspicious looking man. "What's that guy doing there?"  
  
An average fully muscled man appeared behind a group of three talking woman. He had dark greasy hair slicked back and wore a light jacket over a white tank top with a pair of faded jeans. He didn't stick out much and kept looking around, especially at the adults.  
  
"Maybe he's one of the fathers'," Celeste offered. She still looked unsure and kept side glancing at the man. "But...something's wrong." She looked at Hiei. "What about you? I just don't feel right. Its faint but its there for sure."  
  
He looked at her then at the man. Hiei knew better than to doubt her suspicions but didn't know what else to say. He didn't feel like playing hero today.  
  
Celeste didn't wait for his answer but turned back to the man. 'Wait.... Where did he go?"  
  
Hiei shrugged nonchalanty. "Maybe-"  
  
A terrible scream came from one of the mothers. "SOMEBODY HELP! MY SON ISN'T MOVING!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Yep. Sorry about the late update...again. Yeah, I know its kinda moving faster but I was getting too impatient. Hopefully, I'm not moving too fast but you gotta admit: It was getting frustrating when they haven't even kiss yet. This is the first of my story that's getting this many reviews! =) Uggh. The prospect of having only a mere two weeks of summer left is really getting me sluggish. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Familiar Faces

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Summary: Hiei's jagan eye has chosen a human to be his mate. Would he fulfill its wishes?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or anything related to that anime. Why must you torture me so!  
  
Author's note: Heh heh. Yeah, a little late on the update but with school starting and all.=] Well, nothing much on this chapter except I put a few more familiar faces in and some more embarrassing moments for Hiei.  
  
Enjoy Hiei's cuteness when he gets all embarrassed. ;-)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before I could fathom what was happening, Celeste had grabbed my hand and we found ourselves frantically running to the woman who had screamed. Other humans were also gathering in a loose crowd.  
  
I looked between the heads and saw a small child being examined closely by a man. The little boy wasn't moving and everyone close enough to see those blank eyes stepped back. "He's still breathing..." muttered the man as he laid his ear to the chest. "But I can barely read his heartbeat."  
  
The woman, must've been the mother, was on the floor wailing about her son and his well being. After a minute or so, an ambulance had arrived and the crowd stood out to let them reach the child.  
  
Celeste outward appearance was that of many other faces in the crowd. "Hiei, that guy! He had something to do with this. I just know it!" she whispered urgently to me. Before I can reply, she had turned back and pushed others out of the way as she headed towards the outskirts of the playground.  
  
"Celeste! What do you think you're-" But I decided to stop mid- sentence since she was already out of hearing range. With a disgruntled sigh, I followed. My natural speed allowed me to catch up to her though I had to hold some back so it wouldn't be so suspicious.  
  
She didn't look back but I could tell that she knew I was there because of the way she moved. After many twists and turns, we ended up in the middle of a bunch of bare oak trees. There was no one around and even the birds had abandoned their songs in this place. Something ominous was here, I can tell.  
  
Celeste finally stopped, panting heavily as she directed her gaze at a figure a few meters from us. "You.... What...did...you do to.... That boy!" she said, angrily pointing at the man. He turned around with an evil smirk.  
  
Gawking, I walked up beside her and gave her a perplexed look. "How did you-?"  
  
She ignored me but, instead, found herself absorbed in her own heroics. "Who are you?!!!", she continued yelling.  
  
"Stupid human," I heard him mutter," Mind your own business little girl or you'll be sorry." His voice wasn't human. It was raspy and seemed more like a low rumbling growl.  
  
He's a demon, I thought instantly. I placed my hand lightly on the handle of the katana. 'Good. Its been a long time since I had a fight.' Celeste's heavy breathing beside me brought me back to reality. Was it a good idea to show her my demon fighting skills in this situation?  
  
She seemed overly confident though. "The police know you're here. They're coming right now!" Celeste took a step further. "Give up!" That was an obvious lie.  
  
All of the sudden, the clothes on the man started to stretch against the fabric. Budging muscles came forth from the skin the color of an unnatural green hue. Stubbly pointy horns started to appear beneath the mass of dark hair. A nauseating odor started to swarm about my nostrils so that I can barely breath. He finally stood straight up, now nearly eight feet tall, and started to stretch out his arms. "Ahh, much better," he muttered, turning his murderous beady black eyes at us. His tongue licked began to wipe around his mouth and fangs. "That child's was sweet but I still have more room for seconds." He grinned menacingly, patting his large belly.  
  
"What the-" Celeste started to say, eyes wide with fear and frozen in horror.  
  
"Run Celeste. I'll take care of him," I ordered with utmost confidence. Great, another one of Gouki's race. This should be simple to handle even without the use of spirit energy. Skin as tough as heavy rocks and a head full of them too. Hn, I was hoping for a fight. These days of peace were softening my skills.  
  
I heard Celeste splitting her foot apart and stand in the fighter's stance I had taught her.  
  
"What are you doing?!!" I hissed at her.  
  
"I can't leave you alone with the-this thing," she said with a mild stutter. With a nervous smile, she turned to me and added," Besides, I'm still hoping this is all a dream or something."  
  
"Idiot," I mumbled and turned to her. "You're not ready to fight a guy like him! You're still not strong enough!"  
  
The shock of the statement helped overcame her fear. "Excuse me?!! I was offering help! Stop being such a jerk and admit that you can't handle it yourself! AND I AM NOT A WEAKLING!!!"  
  
"You are so! Just do something useful and get help!" I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You do it and I'll stand here and fight!" she argued," Remember? You were the one who taught me!"  
  
"But you're still not ready! And don't argue with your teacher!" I replied, disbelief at how stubborn and stupid she was to believe she could handle such a harsh opponent.  
  
"I am too!!! Shut up. You're not that good a teacher anyway!" she spatted angrily.  
  
"IDIOT!!"  
  
"JERK!!"  
  
Electricity shot from both of our eyes and collided with one another. It seemed we were in our own little world trying to outdo one another in sheer pride and stubbornness. Before long, there was an impatient stomp that shook the ground beneath us and sent us back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting such a touchy moment," answered the demon sarcastically," I haven't had a bite to eat in the longest time and that little boy's soul isn't that filling. No matter how sweet." A dimwitted grin was plastered on his face, fangs protruded from the corners. "Any volunteers?" he sneered.  
  
Handling low-class demons like these were easy enough for me but regular humans like Celeste would rarely get out of these predicaments unscathed. I stepped forward, my katana drawn. "It is my fight," I ordered to her, "Go and get help."  
  
"Don't be such a fool! Besides, it would take at least ten minutes for me to get out of here and find someone! That guy's gonna tear you up in less than a minute!" She sounded pretty determined and I knew it was no use to prolong the argument.  
  
"Fine! Just stay out of my-"  
  
The demon must've been pretty fed up with our conversation. He had taken the opportunity to hit me in the stomach. I was thrown a few feet away and landed on the ground, clutching the area where the impact occurred. It caused me some discomfort and will definitely leave a bruise or two but nothing else. I began to stand up as the demon started to charge at me once more.  
  
Celeste jumped in front of him and landed a punch right on his face. "Are you okay Hiei?" she managed to say. Her eyes became wide when the demon began to laugh.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt little girl?" he sneered, eyeing her red knuckles.  
  
"Celeste! GET AWAY NOW!"  
  
"I can't! You're hurt," she said, planting her feet on the ground. I froze while wondering how idiotic, stubborn-  
  
I watched the demon as he swung his entire right arm at Celeste, knocking her to the side like a sack of potatoes. She laid still for a moment and, for a fleeting moment, I worried if she was alive or not. When I heard her moan, I took the chance to punish the brute that dared to hurt her.  
  
"Wipe that stupid smirk from your ugly face," I said, eyes ablaze. "Or I'll wipe it out for you." Dusting away the clinging dirt, I sensed him becoming more cautious and eyed the katana more nervously. Gee, a little too late for that don't you think?  
  
"Say goodbye to life." I jumped in the air above him and landed on the ground behind after swiftly bringing the blade through him. His face forever etched the surprise and horror that I've bought.  
  
I was looking over my work when a voice called out to me.  
  
"Hiei, where'd you been up to?" I turned to see a familiar wind master floating a few feet off the ground. A grin plastered on his face and messy bright hair shuffled over his horns and ears. Touya, the ice apparition, was bent over the freshly slayed demon, shaking his head. A hooded man stood in the background behind them, tending to a couple of giant insects. Must be Muroku's.  
  
"At least do it more cleanly," mumbled Touya as he froze the entire corpse. Jin took his cue and lifted up the entire body. Nothing was left but a large flattened area of grass blades.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Patrol squad," answered Touya ruefully," Mukuro offered us the jobs since you left. We needed the money and getting paid to fight is something we've enjoyed. Still, it does get a little messy."  
  
"N' we get ter hav' a great benefit's too," started Jin," As long as yer' not dead of course." Jin gave him a wink and a large smile. When his eyes grazed over the field for any witnesses, the sight of Celeste brought him a grumble. "Uggh. Now we hav' ter handle a human. Gosh darn it. Been wantin' a quiet one fer a change."  
  
"Yumi! Another human!" called Touya to the shrouded companion that was tending to the bugs. I quickly stepped in front of her and between the approaching demons.  
  
"What is he going to do?"  
  
Touya shrugged. "Nothing much. A few changes here and there in her memory and that's' it. Or you can do it if you wish." They all looked at me expectantly. How was I supposed to explain to them about my condition? I could just imagine them both laughing their heads off. Even more then my so- called friends.  
  
Before I could think about it more, I heard Celeste sitting up. Jin went to her and stood hovering; probably making sure she wouldn't run. Celeste woke up slowly, muttering curse words and then shooting her eyes around the field for the monster.  
  
"Good morning'!" Jin greeted with a giant grin," Purdy little thing aren't ya?" Green irises widened as he moved closer. Touya rolled his eyes at Celeste's broken stutters of surprise.  
  
"Yumi! Come on. There are more to go after!" he yelled once more,"Jin! Stop scaring the humans! You know how fragile they are!"  
  
Jin took flight, floating upside down with his legs crossed with a disappointing pout on his mouth. The sight vaguely resembled a mischievous child that had just been scorned. Celeste stood up quickly with her mouth slightly a gaped and her eyes following the floating figure. "Y-You can fly!?" Jin gave a laugh and looked at me pointedly. With a single wink, he had managed to drain all the blood from my body. He knew! He could sense my- my...problem. I glared at him meaningfully and touched the edge of the katana. In speaking terms, this would translate to 'tell anyone and die by painful torment.'  
  
His reply was a sharp laugh. Celeste seemed relieved to see me and looked around for the demon. "H-Hiei? Where's that-that guy we were fighting?" I stayed silent and looked at Touya and Yumi. Jin had placed both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. Touya and Yumi both looked confused at the mention of my name that had came from her lips. They were slowly piecing together the details and the heat rising to my face wasn't helping to calm matters.  
  
Yumi stayed silent, hidden beneath the tattered brown cloak so I was unable to read his face. Touya, however, smirked as the realization sank in. "Sooo, to managed to say in a snide tone." That's was where you've been." He gave an abrupt chuckle as he glanced to Celeste and back to me.  
  
Damn it! It's like the whole condom incident all over again!!! All I could do was glare angrily away from them. "Just do your fucking jobs!" I commanded.Jin and Touya continued to laugh more openly. No sound still came from Yumi but I can see him shaking with laughter.  
  
Gah! And Celeste stood there behind me, not sure if she should run or not from the laughing people that surrounded her. One of whom was still giggling hysterically in the air. With a flick of my wrist, I threw my katana straight at Jin. I wasn't aiming directly at him but close enough to knew that I meant business. He managed to dodge in time and the Katana fell to the ground, stabbing itself straight into the solid earth. Everybody was quiet.  
  
"Aw, don't take it to hard," said an exasperated wind master, still holding a smirk as he lowered himself to the ground. "Can you blame us?" His eyes widened innocently. He casually strolled to Celeste who was hovering over my shoulder nervously.  
  
"H-hi?" she muttered as he stopped within inches of us. I looked at him, wondering what the hell he was doing so close to her. Jin noticed my annoyance and took a step back towards the rest of his squad. All three, at least Touya and Jin since the last one couldn't be seen through the heavy hood, stared at us both. It was unusual for a demon to be attracted to a human.  
  
"Why don't you do your jobs already? Aren't there others to offer your services to?" I demanded, embarrassed by the scene.  
  
"Oh yeah! Fer' got bout that." Jin shook himself and turned to the hooded demon. "Well, be'ter get this done or Muroku'll get cranky," he ordered, pointing a right thumb in Celeste's direction.  
  
Celeste stepped away from the others and I. "Hiei? What's happening?" she whispered so that only I can hear. Jin might've heard it with his stupid wiggling ears but he didn't show it as he helped Touya fasten the dead demon I had slayed earlier to one of Muroko's bugs. Yumi stepped forth and reached out a scabby looking tan hand with long blackened nails to Celeste.  
  
"Don't worry Celeste," I mumbled, afraid that Jin or Touya might listen. "He won't hurt you." I turned my head slightly so our eyes would lock together.  
  
"Are you crazy?!!" she boldly screamed. Her eyes looked at the approaching figure and she flinched as she saw his hand. From where I stood, Yumi's eyes had started to emit a red shine." Sorry bud, glowing eyes and flying people isn't something I see very often!" Well, imagine that. Even when she her life is seemingly in danger, she still retain her sarcasm.  
  
"What's taking so long?" droned Touya in a bored tone. He looked back and saw Celeste, ready to sprint from the area. With a disgruntled face, he said,"Why do they always run? Hiei! Can you take care of it?" Before I could answer, he turned back to Jin as they began to open a portle. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled back. I went to Celeste. She had a confused expression on her face but didn't move. Yumi stepped to the side, waiting patiently.  
  
"Who the hell are you people?" she asked with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Don't worry. This won't hurt you at all," I assured her. She still looked doubtful. I saw some human mates wrap their arms around each other in an embrace and that usually kept them still. This will allow Yumi the time to erase her memory. I felt the rythmic thumping of her heartbeats and the small gasp of surprise.  
  
It was...interesting feeling another heartbeat correspond with your own.  
  
"Hiei?" she said uncertainaly. I seemed to have caught her off-guard. "I-I-"  
  
Yumi touched her from behind. Her eyes started to glaze over until her pupil was nothing but a small dot in the middle of a pool of phasing green. With her heartbeat slowly returning to normal, I felt her limping against my arms and I felt her breathing gently against the nape of my neck.  
  
With his job now done, Yumi went to his fellow team mates and set himself beside the leftover bug. Touya gave an exasperated "Finally!" and went through the portal, a dead demon encased in ice floated eerily behind him. Yumi followed after. Jin gave me a wink and a small smirk. "Say hell-o to Urameshi fer me!" With those parting words, he went into the dark portal. The portal slowly started to fade into the sky and disappeared.  
  
I laid Celeste down and stared back into the blank green eyes. Darn Yumi! How much of an amateur can one be? He had forgotten to assign her a new memory. Hmm. Maybe this can be another interesting oppurtunity for me.  
  
"I battled the large man and managed to defeat him. The..police...came, questioned me, took the defeated criminal, thanked me, and left. You remained knocked out but wasn't in serious condition so immediate medical attention was not required. I protected you during the fight."  
  
She closed her eyes as the information started to set in. Of course the hero routine isn't often my style but maybe it'll help me to pursue her further. I'm just add in the details later. I waited beside her to wake up.  
  
The sun loomed overhead; rays of warmth covered the whole area and lightened her peaceful sleeping expression that Celeste held. Her black hair fell across her face in messy unorganized strands and the gentle inhale of exhale of her breathing was hypnotic. I moved to a shaded area nearby (can't really stand too much sunlight) and continued to scan the area, trying to avoid my perverse instincts. It was incredibly peacful. Only the occasional rustling of Celeste moving in her sleep and the annoying birds sounded off the trees. It felt as if the area was encased by shrubbery like walls of a forbidden paradise never touched by man or demon. My eyes drifted lazily to the girl, still resting.  
  
It was strange, in this 'untouched paradise', that this girl and I, by complete chance, ended up like this. Like this was all planned in some way.  
  
No, that's just Kurama's BS talking. Fate is too overrated anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Review please. So sorry for the late update..again. =] 


	10. Cars and Lipstick: Danger

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Chapter Summary: Kurama and Yusuke offer a drive to a local rave scene. An exciting night for Hiei and Celeste pursue on their second date.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or anything related to that anime. Why must you torture me so!  
  
Author's note: I was trying to think up of another date those two can go to but it's getting very limited! The movies...yeah, like Hiei would even consider staying still and watch humans on a huge screen for two hours. The park? Already done. A nice walk/ stroll? Done to death. What about dancing? Hmm...better yet...a rave!!! Heh heh, my mind is a jumble of tortures.  
  
P.S. For those of you who don't know- a rave is a large gathering of people (mostly teenagers) with loud techno music, glow sticks, and the occasional alcohol and drugs. Oh come on! Hiei has to get a little drunk once in a while!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Hiei, eyes half shut but fully alert, continued to stare hard at the girl that was spread on the grass. She had finally begun to move so, after brushing off the grass from his pants, he went over and crouched down next to her. The first thing she did was groan and raised a hand to the side of her head. Sitting up, she opened her eyes and looked at the concerned Hiei.  
  
"Where's the guy?" she muttered to him and looked around drowsily.  
  
"The police came and took him. The boy will be fine. It seemed he had poisoned him somehow and they're questioning him about the antidote," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
Her face scrunched up, trying to gather up any memories of the imaginary incident. "But I-um- what?" she said under her breath frowning from concentration after a long confused pause, She finally accepted the answer and stood up. "So? How long was I knocked out?"  
  
"Only fifteen minutes or so. It wasn't too serious," he lied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence. Celeste began to shift her weight from side to side and lowered her gaze to the ground. She looked extremely nervous. "Hiei? Are you hurt?" she muttered softly. He didn't reply but her eyes scanned his body and stopped at the light bruise and healing scratches on the abdomen he had received from the first blow of the demon.  
  
With a scowl, she suddenly blurted, "It's all my fault!" He continued to look at her as she brushed her hands through her hair in a defeated fashion. "I'm really sorry, Hiei. I shouldn't have forced you to come with me," she confessed while lowering her gaze to the ground," I just thought you could've fought him and I wanted to-  
  
I'm sorry. I totally used you." She looked apologetically at him. "You were right; I am an idiot. A selfish inconsiderate idiot."  
  
Hiei nodded and closed his eyes as his mouth formed a prideful smirk. "Hn. What else is knew?" Celeste pushed him by the upper arm playfully.  
  
"Oh, like you're so nice," she said mockingly, rolling her eyes. Sighing she turned around and turned to face the opposite side. "So do you think that little kid will be all right?"  
  
"Should be. The guy wasn't that tough as he looked. He was practically telling them how to make the antidote as the police led him away," Hiei said smoothly. "Its not a big deal. The poison wasn't fatal."  
  
Celeste didn't say anything but gave a heavy sigh of relief. "That's good."  
  
He watched her turn her head up and looked at the sky mottled with dawning clouds. Lone winds passed by, momentarily catching their clothing in the drift every once in a while. Her voice, very softly, shattered the silent air.  
  
"Hey. Hiei?"  
  
"What?" he responded in a bored tone?  
  
She turned her head slightly to the side, just enough to see him standing to the side behind her. With a regretful look, Celeste opened her mouth.  
  
"The-Thanks," she started to say," Thanks for helping me."  
  
With a half smile, Hiei answered," You're welcome. Next time, maybe you'll listen to me."  
  
She rolled her head to the side and looked at him strangely. "You're never gonna let me forget about this are you?"  
  
"Hn. Why should I?" he responded ruefully and gave a mischievous smirk. Celeste had turned around in a huff but Hiei could tell she was hiding a smile. The thought made his smirk grew wider.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yusuke, wearing a dark green jacket over a black t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of dirty white sneakers, looked impatiently at the blinking timer above the tuner of his car radio. Kurama sat next to him in the passenger seat, a book propped on the dashboard while scribbling eagerly on a notebook laid flat on his lap.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this Yusuke," the redhead stated as he averted his eyes away from the textbook to look at Yusuke, "I have this big term paper due in a week, an exam to study for later this week, and I still haven't finished reading the two chapters the professor is going to quiz us on tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh come on Kurama!" the companion said, a wide foolish grin spreading across his face. "Wasn't college supposed to be a time to party? You've been studying waaay to much lately!"  
  
"This is my medical and botanist degree," Kurama responded, " I can hardly say that college is a time meant for 24-hour drinking and raves."  
  
"Oh come on! There is some other stuff."  
  
"Like what per say?" Kurama, unable to concentrate, closed his notebook and placed the pencil in the spiral. He then placed both the thick hardcover textbook and the items under his seat. Well, after he'd removed some pieces of food and paper away.  
  
"Hot college chicks of course! "  
  
Green irises moved slowly up towards the dark furry ceiling in response to the predictable answer. "I wonder how Keiko would respond to that statement..."  
  
Yusuke suddenly flinched at the sound of her name and his grin faltered. "Was that a threat? I'm still available aren't I? Nothing wrong with being a bachelor for a while."  
  
Kurama sighed and gave a small shadowed smile. Yusuke, growing nervous, tried to change the subject. "Are you sure this is the place?" he asked, looking out the car window at the trees. They were parked under the soft glow of headlights in the middle of the local parking lot of the city park. "And where's Kuwabara?"  
  
"Kuwabara mentioned something about spending more time with Yukina-"  
  
"Yeah, like he doesn't do that every waking moment already." interrupted Yusuke.  
  
"And, yes, I'm sure about this place. Remember our deal okay?" Kurama said solemnly, looking at Yusuke. "You know how proud he gets and his pride can easily be damaged. Especially since this situation is all too new to him and-"  
  
"Fine. Fine." Yusuke said, putting his right hand over his chest and the left in the air in a mock maturity. "I, Yusuke Urameshi, promise not to make fun of, insult, or make sarcastic remarks about the shrimp. Damn, you'll almost think I was told over a million times already not to...."  
  
Kurama started to flatten the collar of his white button-down shirt and loosen the top three buttons at the top, raveling a glimpse of slightly defined muscle. With one hand, he gently brushed invisible dust away from his loose khaki pants.  
  
"Uh, Kurama? You do know that this is a rave? Not a classroom."  
  
Kurama, used to Yusuke's sarcasm, answered," Yes, I know that very well. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure it won't be so clean after tonight. I'm still debating whether or not to tell Keiko about the little incident with the a waitress's skirt last week."  
  
"That's not fair! That girl just happened to trip in front of our table! I was the one who helped her to get up."  
  
"Yes, but your eyes also drifted didn't they?" Kurama stated. Yusuke stayed silent.  
  
"Fine. You win," he grumbled," All hail the mighty smarty-pants Kurama."  
  
As the part kitsune was about to retort, they were both interrupted by the sudden slam of one of the side doors in the back. Turning around, they saw Hiei lying uncomfortably on the cushions wearing a torn-sleeve black tank top and a pair of black sweat pants held up by two white belts. "Hurry up. Yusuke. I won't tolerate any more jokes on my behalf and I would prefer to get this over with somewhere this millennia." He then turned to Kurama with a glare. "That goes for you too."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama gave each other an exasperated look as they turned to the front. With a click of the key, the car started and Kurama and Hiei were at the mercy of Yusuke's driving skills. Over the rumbling of the engine, Yusuke asked Hiei for the directions of Celeste's place.  
  
Hiei muttered the name of the apartment complex and held on to one of the door handles as Yusuke took a sharp turn. "Hey Kurama, can you get the CD in there?" Yusuke asked, pointing to a green CD case on the carpet floor.  
  
Kurama loosened his grip and cautiously picked up the object after dusting off some potato chip crumbs. There was a sound of annoyance as Kurama zipped open the package and saw the contents.  
  
"Don't tell me," Hiei started, "Techno?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Hey? Whets wrong with it?" Yusuke answered, noticing his companions' exterior as a round shiny disk was placed into the slot. Instantly, the whole car began to shake to each deafening beat of the predictable rhythm. Hiei closed his eyes and tried to close out the loud music and the sound of the vibrating windows. It didn't work.  
  
Poor Kurama. Still trying to hold a smile even in spite of the earth shattering music and the sound of Yusuke's singing to the few words it held. Actually, Yusuke more or less yelled them rather than keeping them in tune. Hiei didn't envy the fact that the redhead was at the front lines. The fire demon, trying to find some sort of a distraction to the thunderous noise, opened the window and allowed the rushing air to nip at his face and neck. At least it was quieter outside. The car suddenly gave an abrupt halt. Hiei, had not expecting the move, was almost chocked by the edge of the glass window as his neck was pushed deep into it.  
  
"We're here!" Yusuke said, turning off the CD. He turned back to the sputtering black haired demon. "What happened? Nervous?"  
  
"You almost killed me with your careless maneuvering you imbecile!" he managed to answer angrily. "After all those fights with countless high- class demons and trials! You're-" Hiei turned his head up.  
  
"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Urameshi!" The thought of a high- class demon, general of Muroko's army, part of the team that won the entire dark tournament, and the wielder of the dreaded Dragon of Darkness Flame...would be killed by a car window. He could almost see the inscripted on his grave:  
  
Hiei the dreaded fire demon; He lived. He fought. He lost to a car window drove by a maniac.  
  
Unable to take their upcoming taunts, Hiei huffily stepped out of the vehicle. "I'm going to get Celeste," he stated and walked up the concrete steps of the looming brick building.  
  
"Hurry it up, K?" hollered Yusuke.  
  
Hiei ignored the plea and casually opened the door and headed towards the side stairs leading up to Celeste's room. This was different from sneaking in by the balcony and a lot slower. Their last 'date' wasn't exactly perfect and now, he bet, Muroku's whole kingdom probably heard about his predicament by now. Touya and Yumi doesn't seem like the type who would talk but Jin would surely have as much trouble as Yusuke would.  
  
That was only a few days ago. They haven't really communicated directly to each other since. Partly of Hiei's reluctance and partly of Celeste's schedule. It had seemed that pick pocketing had become too risky and only happens as a last resort. She had applied for jobs but the best was a sales clerk in a nearby department store.  
  
Sure, Hiei had offered to pay her expenses. It was nothing compared to the millions he had stored in Makai from the past as an assassin and a thief but she had utterly refused any financial help. Celeste had a lot of pride and he admired that trait. It was a shame for her to be working as a lowly clerk but she didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
Kurama had acted like a double spy for the two, along with Botan and Yusuke. Any information that was consoled to either Botan or Keiko immediately went to him. Only the ones that matter anyway. Kurama would never ask for any input that wasn't necessary no matter how much Hiei would coax him to.  
  
And from what he heard so far, Celeste is definitely developing closer feelings.  
  
Luckily, Kurama and Yusuke were the only ones who knew about the courting. It was a good thing Kurama had asked him first if he could release the information. Hiei didn't want any more surprises or accidental slips. Yusuke knew all the good places for dancing and physical contact was what he desperately needed now. Things were going far to slow to match his liking.  
  
Hiei finally reached room twelve and gently knocked on the door. "Celeste, its me. Are you ready?"  
  
There was a sound of rustling clothes than a loud thump like someone had tripped and fell straight down on the floor. A stuffed 'Ow' and 'Damn it!' clarified it. Hiei rolled his eyes and thought how 'graceful' the girl was that she couldn't even walk across the floor.  
  
"Coming!" There most have been a total of five or more locks as a series of clicks and clangs sounded on the opposite side. He quickly rolled a hand over his hair to make sure it wasn't so messy from lying down on Yusuke's car.  
  
Two eyes peered at a small crack of the door. A moment later, it opened and there stood Celeste fingering the insides of a black handpurse.  
  
She wore her hair differently. It was not in a ponytail or down like he was used to. The hair was parted into two braids enlaced with sliver ribbons and small plasitc flowers. Selected strands of her bangs hang over her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a pair of loose white capris and a black belt with a no-sleeve dark ruffled blouse. Zipping up her purse, she looked at him and he noticed the most strangest thing.  
  
On her lips was a color of enhanced red. Not bright red. Just enough to be noticed. It suited her complexsion well and made her skin more lighter than it should. "You don't know how noisy it is at night....there's usually a guy down the hall and everything with music shaking the walls. He must be out drinking or something-"  
  
"What do you have on your lips?" interrupted Hiei.  
  
She took a sideway glance and touched her mouth. "You mean the lipstick?" Celeste said, looking at her smudged red fingertips. " Oh, I usually don't wear any except for special occasions." She smiled. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Hiei nodded his head. "I liked the way your lips looked before," he simply said.  
  
Celeste didn't reply but the answer seemed to surprise her.  
  
"What? I didn't see anything wrong with them before? Did you?"  
  
She seemed to ponder what he had just said. "No, I didn't either..."  
  
"Then why would you change them?" he questioned curiously.  
  
Celeste stayed silent for a while."You're right," she finally concluded and took out a packet of tissues from her purse. With one hand, she wiped away the red coloring and revealed a pair of familiar pale pink lips. With a satisfied smile, she was about to say something but found that Hiei had already begun to walk down the stairs.  
  
"You coming or not?" he said impatiently, "Being slow is not something I'm used t-"  
  
A black lipstick case bounced off his head.  
  
"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!!" He rubbed the place of impact with one hand and turned around for an answer.  
  
"You're such an idiot! I was about to say something!" She countered, looking irratated.  
  
"Well, why didn't you just say it then? Don't throw things at me!"  
  
"Well, if you listened, maybe I wouldn't have to thrown it!"  
  
"What did you want to say then?!!"  
  
"....." Instead of enlightning him of what he had done wrong, Celeste paused and stayed silent.  
  
"Well?" He demanded. "What do you want to say?"  
  
She walked right past him and stopped a few stairs below. "Forget it," she muttered without turning around. Hiei's jaw dropped. Words could not expressed the extent of his feelings at that moment as he watched her walk calmly away.  
  
He looked at the lipstick that rolled to the corner. All this over one lipstick? Defeated but determined to succeedd in his final goal, Hiei relunctantly followed. His back stiff and a slight bump on the back of his head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Yep, I did this one a little earlier considering its labor day holiday so I have some extra free time.^.^ Hope you like this chapter a little more than the couple last ones. I'll just do a little chapter summary in case the next one is going to be a little late....  
  
Chapter 11: After the silent car ride to the location, the four arrived to the flashing familiar lights and Hiei wanders towards the bar as Celeste drifts to the dancefloor. But an unexpected incident arises, causing one of them to become ill and collaspe. Who did this? 


	11. Nightmares

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Chapter Summary: All four arrive at the rave after an 'silent' ride. Celeste and Hiei parted ways: Hiei to the bar. Celeste to the dance floor. Only as one of them collasped on the floor under mysterious circumstances, did they see each other in a new light.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or anything related to that anime. Why must you torture me so!  
  
Author's note: Yay! Major fluff moments ahead for one who reads the end! The first 'real' one of the entire story (FINALLY!) . =^__^= But of course, this is as an apology for having to rewrite one of the chapters entirely from memory since I didn't save- yes, I've banged my head enough times already....  
  
Longer too. A little graphic at the end. *sigh* I didn't mean it too be so freaking long! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Kurama looked over his shoulder at the parted couple sulking at the back. Celeste and Hiei had directed their hard gazes out the window, making a rather large empty space in between. She leaned over the closed glass with a chin resting on her hand and wore a blank expression as the scenery passed them. Hiei had opened the window halfway, an annoyed look on his face as the wind that rushed in pushed back his hair. From time to time, they'll steal glances at each other but spoke nothing as both huffily turned back to their original positions. Yusuke, too, noticed as he looked at the mirror hanging on the ceiling of the car.  
  
"What's with you two?" he asked. "Isn't being together meant you have to BE together?"  
  
Hiei kicked his seat, causing the cocky young adult to press the horn with his chest. The whole car took a sharp swerve and swung the whole company to be thrown to the left side of the car. It was the first time since they had left that the 'couple' had made physical contact. Quickly, Hiei settled back to his spot and mumbled a small 'Sorry." He shot a glare at Yusuke before going back to his territory.  
  
The swerve was no accident. It was definitely meant for Hiei and Celeste to crash into each other. Kurama had also noticed but his mouth remained in a tight smile. Yusuke, however, muttered a restrained" Oops" before letting out a deep throated chuckle.  
  
It was an unusually long ride afterwards for, once again, the car shook with the vibration of Yusuke's music and disallowed anybody to communicate clearly. Though thankful that the singing had halted, Hiei still wanted the predictable beats and the single worded lyrics to cease. Celeste, like Kurama, still retained their forced smiles as Yusuke changed the CD to one of equal annoyance.  
  
Twenty long minutes past before anyone spoke.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Celeste asked over the deafening sound.  
  
"What?!!" screamed Yusuke in reply. "Speak up! I can't hear you!"  
  
"I said," started Celeste once again," Are we there yet?!!"  
  
"What?!!" Yusuke repeated as he took a sharp right turn. Hiei had begun to hear something faint in the distance.  
  
"ARE WE THE-"  
  
"We're here!" The music stopped abruptly and the car was settled on a patch of litter grass between two other cars. Hiei peered curiously outside at the people surrounding them. Painted faces, swirls of neon colors, and what seemed to be hundreds of glow sticks illuminated the night atmosphere and penetrated the shroud of darkness.  
  
People all around them, mostly young adults, hung in small tight groups though there were a few large gatherings. Quite a few pairs had already begun to kiss each other rather affectionately on the grass or on the hoods of other cars. Twenty or so yards away were the main attraction.  
  
A circle of lanterns and lights hung from makeshift wooden or metal poles that surrounded a large patch of flattened grass. To the side was a bar set on top a cluster of fold-up tables and wooden crates. Rows upon rows of colored bottles lined the countertop. Behind were five people serving up the drinks to a mob of thirsty buyers. To the front was a disc jockey, choosing and playing the music that boomed in the surrounding speakers that eventually echoed off the nearby trees and faded into the woods beyond.  
  
Crowds of people, some shining with sweat, continued to dance in wild unchoreographed movements. Some fast, some slow, some just stood and leaned against another body. Yusuke, with a glazed look, grabbed Kurama by the collar and started to drag him towards a group of girls in tight outfits.  
  
"Yusk-ecchh," choked Kurama, trying to pull away from Yusuke's excited grip. His green eyes, widened with fear, aimed at Hiei for assistance. It was obvious that the redhead was somewhat reluctant following the former spirit detective.  
  
Hiei smirked and waved lightly. "Have a nice time," he mouthed devilishly. Kurama was still trying to escape as he disappeared from view.  
  
A pair of fingers glided into Hiei's cold hand. Celeste seemed nervous as she tried to shrink herself from the crowds but her face seemed to glow in anticipation. Fingers eventually morphed into an entire hand as it clasped tightly around his own.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she asked breathlessly, following the lights of the clearing. Hiei shook his head, causing a look of dismay towards his companion.  
  
"No," he started, looking at her with a blank expression," I want to have a couple of drinks first." He took his hand away from hers and pointed to the bar. "Aren't you thirsty from the long ride?"  
  
Her shoulders dropped a little but a small smile still held fast. "Okay. Fine. But right after, I'm going with or without you," she declared. Hiei knew she was disappointed but they will have all night to dance, and he hadn't had a good drink in a while. Besides, his dancing moves aren't exactly dying to be reached out anyway...  
  
They took a seat on a small round table with chipped blue paint and a wobbly stand. Celeste, in a rush, went to the counter and retrieved the drinks so she could get this over with as quickly as possible. Liquor for him. Beer for her.  
  
His gaze wandered into the crowd until he finally saw his 'friends'. Yusuke was bending his arms and showing off the weak muscles he had to a couple of blonds and a brunette. Hiei didn't know whether the girls were truly impressed or just too drunk to notice. Either way, he could still hear Yusuke's babbling even over the loud noise.  
  
"Yep. Been workin' out for four hours every day. Since I was three!" Yusuke struck another pose for the females as Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
Kurama was only a few meters away, separated by a circle of girls and, not surprisingly, a few guys. With an exasperated look, the pretty boy waved his hand at the oncoming admirer and repeatedly refused every offer of dancing.  
  
"No. No. I'm sorry. I can't really dance at all," Kurama answered firmly," I'm a klutz- Yes, I'm a boy."  
  
Chuckling, Hiei closed his eyes and leaned into the table. Celeste sat down across from his before setting down a bottle of liquor with a small glass in front of him. "What took you so long?" he asked, opening the bottle and pouring it into the glass. "Did it cost a lot?"  
  
Celeste shook her head. "No. I didn't have to pay actually. One of the bartenders is a guy I know. He lives in the same apartment complex as me. Just a friend." She smiled mysteriously into the untouched amber liquid in her mug. "He's nice but can be really obnoxious sometimes."  
  
He gulped up his shot of liquor, not paying attention to what she had said. She gave a frown as he poured another. "Do you drink a lot?"  
  
"Often," he answered nonchalantly."I just prefer the taste of it," he ended not wanting to pursue the topic. As a demon, he was less affected by the destructive things as humans were but still achieve the general affect. Hiei had been drinking since he was introduced to it in his late childhood. It was something he did to stay awake during nights. It took a lot for him to completely fade out like humans would.  
  
But it didn't take much for him to lose those wretched memories he still kept locked.  
  
Celeste set down her untouched drink. "I don't drink that much," she responded looking at her swirling liquid, "Because I always make an idiot of myself when I'm drunk." She paused and looked over to the disc jockey on his stand. "Before I dropped out from school, though, I used to get drunk every weekend." There was a light laugh. She lowered her eyes to the table and rested her chin on her arm. "It just made me forget. You know? I hated myself afterwards and I just couldn't take it anymore. I still drink. But I don't as much as I used to."  
  
Hiei stayed silent before speaking. "Don't worry about me. I would rather kill myself than act like a complete fool," he said in a determined tone after drinking another shot of liquor.  
  
Celeste sighed. "Whatever you say, Hiei." She slowly stood up. "I'm going to go dance now. You can have my beer if you want. I'm not thirsty." With a small wave, she stepped into the thick crowd, lost between the bodies of strangers.  
  
Hiei shrugged and didn't say a word in reply. After five more minutes, the whole bottle was gone and he started to feel a haze over his mind. He took the handle of Celeste's beer and left it empty within a few gulps.  
  
Half an hour passed of observing the crowd when a strong sensation overcame his body and mind. He didn't feel anything physically but this didn't worry him in the slightest. His vision started to blur and a strong beating pulse started to throb in his skull. Hiei shook himself and rubbed his eyes. Celeste was only a few meters away and she was dancing so gracefully. Every movement perfected with each seductive twirl. The only problem was that there were other guys that seemed to eye her also.  
  
Grumbling, he tried to stand but tottered over, leaning his entire body weight on the table. Those guys have no right getting that close to her! The thought allowed him the strength to stand up properly. He moved his feet like they were large cinder blocks. His double vision also didn't offer much assistance.  
  
Celeste spotted him and waved. He gave her a wide smirk and waved back. She stopped for a moment and walked up to him, offering a hand after seeing him slightly wobbling. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried. He leaned into her from behind, laying his head in the nape of her neck while crossing his arms around her neck and shoulders.  
  
He inhaled, accidently catching her familiar scent. Even slightly numb, Hiei could feel her heating up. 'She must be blushing again..." With a little difficulty, he turned her head to the side so that they met face to face. They were each so close that his blurry vision could make up her shocked pink features. With an unusual smile, Hiei looked directed in her eyes through half-shut eyelids. "You smell nice," he said in a low hoarse whisper. Her blush deepened into a deep magenta as she looked at him nervously.  
  
"Are you all right, Hiei?" she asked as he began to tobble over again.  
  
" Yes." He pulled away from Celeste, trying to prove that he was fine. Truthfully, he didn't feel like himself at all. The pounding in his head had amplified to the level of an orge repeatedly jumping on his skull. Though he was sweating, judging from the droplets on the tip of his nose, he felt cold. Hiei rubbed his blurry eyes again. And worse yet, the numbness of his body had grew to where he wasn't sure how to move his arms or feet. He blindly placed both hands over his ears to block out the music. His headache was getting worse with each booming beat with people constantly nudging and bumping into him.  
  
Celeste seemed to have noticed his disgruntled feelings by the look on her face. She reached out with her hand, unsure of what was happening.  
  
"Hiei-"  
  
"Don't touch me!" He yelled, knocking her hand out of the way. The painful throbbing in his head getting worse by the second. Eventually breathing also became a chore. His knees began to weaken until, finally, he collaspe on the floor. The last thing he remembered before completely closing his eyes was Celeste's face; distorted with a mixture of sudden shock and helplessness. After that, the darkness seemed to have taken him and thrown him inside the deepest threat of shadows........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Hiei's arms wrapped around himself to keep the warmth from escaping him. There was nothing but mounds and mounds of piling snows with more still falling from the infinite dark sky. Fog was everywhere; keeping him from seeing any further than a few yards away. He trudged on in tatterted clothing without even knowing how he came to be wearing them. Or how he had came to this barren iceland. Nothing was here except the freezing temperature, darkness, and a seemingly endless supply of the white stuff.  
  
Guided by some unknown force, he plodded through, leaving deep footsteps behind him that traced the path. After he reached to the very summit of a particulary large hill, Hiei saw something unrecognizable below. As he drew closer, it seemed that there was more; a group of somesort. He stepped forward to the nearest one and quickly drew back in utter horror and disgust.  
  
Bodies. Corpses of the nonliving seeping facedown in their own crimson blood. The identity of this one had black hair underneath the crusted rust-colored blood from its skull. Wait. Yusuke?!! Hiei forced himself to look once more to make sure. His irises dialated in black horror as he found themselves glued to the sprawled figure.  
  
What had happened? Hiei swallowed hard and looked at the other bodies. They were those of the others. One of Keiko with her throat openely slashed. Another of Kuwabara with his neck at an impossible angle. Kurama, wearing a red uniform, just laid facedown in a pool of blood that soaked in the surrounding snow. Muroku. Shizuru. The teenage Koenma. Botan. All were brutalized.  
  
Someone was missing. Where was his sister, Yukina? He urgently scrambled through, unable to look at the others who's open eyes seemed to glare accusingly at him. Where was Yukina? Where was the one whom he swore his life to protect? His heart, even in the morse atmosphere, couldn't help to flutter at the thought that...maybe...  
  
But his hopes crashed brutally as his eyes laid on the smallest firgure in the blue kimono. Not wanting to believe it was her, he blurred his eyes purposely to twist the vision array. But it did not work. The sight was unbearable even in his thoughts. He fell to his hands and knees and sank into the deep snow away from it. "NOOOOO!" The anguished scream echoed. Cold, dry tears erupted from the lowest chambers of his heart then glided down his cheeks into beautiful round gems.  
  
Something warm was covering his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at the crimson liquid that smoothly weaved in and out of his fingers. Blood? Hiei examined his hands closer. There was also a sharp jeweled dagger clutched tight in his right hand that stained with red. He looked at himself once more. The tattered clothes were soaked in it. The fresh blood made his skin trembled as it made contact with his flesh.  
  
What did this mean?  
  
Was he- was he the one? The monster who killed everone?  
  
The thought shook his body and shattered his heart. The jewelled dagger dropped from his guilty hands. Quickly, he dug his blood-soaked hands into the snow, desperately trying to clean away the feeling it brought along with it. It didn't work. More blood soon appeared. Hiei was the killer. He was the moster that lead the people closest to him to their end....  
  
Sounds of approaching footsteps made him turned around. Celeste stood with a pleasant look on her face. The gruesome scene didn't have an affect on her. She stood with a small smile and penetrating eyes with her usual mortal attire.  
  
She appoached him; unfathomed by the blood covering him from head to toe. Instead, Celeste chose to kneel down and rip a small piece of her blouse to wipe away the stains covering his face. He looked at her in silent disbelief. After she was done, Celeste took his bloody hand and laid it on her left cheek; all the time wearing a knowing smile.  
  
'Stay away from me!' he wanted to yell ,' Can't you see I killed all these people?' His confused red eyes looked into her soft comforting green ones as she gently wiped his tears away. Still holding the same mysterious smile. Exhausted, Hiei allowed his head to rest at her shoulders; kowning that she was the only one he had left. A sensation of peace overflowed him as she held him in her arms. Still, he remembered the dead eyes of his friends, his sister...  
  
Celeste suddenly pushed him away. He fell back and felt his palms sinking into the snow. She looked at him with horror, her pupils grown to their fullest extent. Her hand was placed on her chest; trying in vain to cover a growing red spot over her heart. "Why Hiei?!! Why did you..." Before she can complete her scream of horror, she swayed to the side and fell down. Lifeless.  
  
Hiei froze. 'No...no.." he whispered hoarsely and weakly paced to where she fell. He didn't need to look hard for the cause of her end. A deep wide gash penetrated from behind and aimed for her heart.  
  
She had been stabbed in the back.  
  
A cold metal handle appeared in his right hand. The jewelled dagger was still in his hand, shining with the blood of a fresh new kill.  
  
"Celeste," he gasped....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure he's going to be all right?" Celeste muttered, padding Hiei's forehead to wipe away the sweat that had formed. It was uncomfortable back in the back seat of Yusuke's car but at least he didn't turn on the music this time. She sat by the cracked window with Hiei spread on the backseat. His head placed on her lap as a pillow.  
  
"It happens all the time at these things. Guess he couldn't take it," answered Yusuke, though a note of worry still lingered.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Don't worry. All he needs is rest. Water would be good too judging by how much he's sweating."  
  
"But why is he sweating so much? He didn't even dance."  
  
There was a pause. "He was drunk and the place was a tad uncomfortable," Kurama offered. "Anyone in his condition can feel a bit faint." Hiei gave an angry stir at the word 'faint'. Even semi-conciously, he refuse to be considered weak. Kurama and Yusuke laughed. Celeste, however, remained serious as she mopped Hiei's brow again.  
  
Hiei suddenly took a large intake of breath and turned around. Celeste waited till he was down and moved to accomadate Hiei's new position. Yusuke, looking at the rearview mirror, gave a surprised, yet teasing, look. "Hmmm. Trying to get cozy aren't we?" Kurama gave him a sharp look while Celeste's emotions was advertised through her face in a deep magenta.  
  
Yusuke tried to change the subject towards Kurama who had some strange tears in his shirt. "What happened to you? You looked like you were attacked."  
  
With a sly smirk, he replied, "I might as well have been. Yusuke, this is the last time I'm ever listening to you. Please don't ever bring me to one of those ever ag-"  
  
From the back, Celeste yawned. She looked haggard from tonight's events.  
  
"Tired?" asked Kurama politely.  
  
"Yeah," she answered just before grasping another giant yawn.  
  
"You might as well sleep now. It'll be at least twenty more minutes," Yusuke stopped to point at the oncoming traffic. "Everyone around here's must be born nocturnal or something. I'll wake you up when we get there."  
  
Celeste sighed but gratefully obligued. She leaned more towards the window, resting her head on the pane of glass. Soon afterwards, there was nothing but the breathing of two people from the back as they fell towards a deep slumber.  
  
"Ain't I good or what," bragged Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke. I didn't tell Celeste this but there was something I had noticed," Kurama muttered quickly, taking on his serious tone.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hiei is a demon. He couldn't get drunk that easily and that quickly. It would've taken hours for him to collaspe like that."  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
There was a silent pause as they reached a stoplight. The line of red lights sparkled the road like a christmas tree. Yusuke, now solemn, asked, "He was drugged wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama stated. "I'm not an expert on this but I know the symtoms. Fortunately, as a demon, the affects arent' that strong to begin with. But it does lead me to inquire who would have the motive to do this type of stuff to Hiei."  
  
Yusuke banged on his steering wheel. "I should've known. Maybe it was someone from the tournament. A rival?"  
  
"That's too broad. Right now. We must've more than hundreds of enemies Hiei has made."  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
"All we can do is warn him."  
  
Yusuke remained silent, openely frustrated at the thought that one of his friends was almost killed. After a minute or so, whilte waiting in a long line of cars, he took from his seat a small disposable camera.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kurama.  
  
Yuske turned around his seat and flashed at the sleeping couple. Kurama's jaw dropped. "Even under these circumstances Yusuke, you still managed to completely humiliate Hiei."  
  
With a large grin, the dark haired young man answered coolly, "I said I wouldn't 'make fun of, insult, or make sarcastic remarks'. You didn't say I wasn't allowed to take pictures. Besides, the way I figured, Hiei always had enemies didn't he? Being drugged isn't something that he hadn't experienced before. I mean the guy's been cut in half before eh?"  
  
The red-haired couldn't disagree with any of the points Yusuke had made. The cars began to move faster until they finally reached a stretch of space. The former fox-demon, still thinking, couldn't hep but feel that he was missing something.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Yes. Its long. Yes. I know that most of you scanned over the 'blah blah' parts. I don't mind. (*not*)  
  
='( CARTOON NETWORK CANCELLED YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!! ='(  
  
Does anyone know if they'll put it back on or not? Please? I'm hoping they'll at least finish the dark tournament saga. I'm not expecting many reviews but I'm still going to finish. Maybe it'll take a little longer but I'll eventually be done with it. *crosses fingers*  
  
Reviews please. Thank you very mush. 


	12. First step

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Chapter Summary: Mostly Hiei and Celeste fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or anything related to that anime. Why must you torture me so!  
  
Author's note: *insert excuse for being late on the updates again* Thanks for beings so patient and telling me of the new time of Yu-Yu-Hakusho! Its on Saturday after .hack//sign for anyone that doesn't know. ^_~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A girl in an overlarge white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts looked at her reflection upon the bathroom mirror with an inquisitive attitude. 'Gosh, where'd that came from,' she thought as she picked a leaf off of her tangled wet hair. With a brush, she quickly stroked it through her head impatiently. Leaving it to air dry, she flipped her hair to the back of her shoulder blades and stepped outside to the living room with an armful of dirty clothes.  
  
Celeste suddenly stopped at the sight of a man sprawled across the moldy couch. 'Guess, he's still asleep,' she thought momentarily. She took a quick look at the clock set atop the cheap, small, black television. The numbers 1:38 blinked at her in red flashes. 'Well, it is pretty late,' she reasoned. Continuing her bedtime routine, Celeste dropped the clothes in the nearest overflowing basket then headed towards her bedroom to slumber. With one last look, she cocked the side of the sleeping youth in the living room.  
  
"Damn, what was I thinking?"  
  
Only one hour ago, she had arrived home with Kurama and Yusuke carrying Hiei up the stairs right behind her. "It'll be more comfortable then in Yusuke's car," the one called Kurama had explained," He'll get worse cramped up like he was."  
  
Celeste didn't give much of an objection but few questions still lingered. "But what would I do if something happens? Can't we take him to a doctor or something first?"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. If Kurama says all Hiei needs is rest, then that's it." He jabbed his thumb at the redhead behind him," Trust me. This guy knows this stuff." Not wanting to sound rude, she reluctantly accepted. Though they've only known each other for less than a month, Celeste did feel Hiei was trustworthy enough to let him stay for only _one_ night while he's injured.  
  
She sighed as her hand moved to gently close the door. As she gathered up her cotton pillows, settled between the folds of her flower- printed blankets, the sharp rapping of the door came to her ears. Celeste really didn't feel like getting up from such a comfortable position so she ignored it, hoping the late visitor would get the hint.  
  
Another knock sounded. Then another. If it continued, Hiei would surely be disturbed from his rest. With a defeated sigh and negative feelings towards the ringer, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders then stumbled towards the door.  
  
With the chain lock still on, Celeste opened the door with a cautious eye. "Who is it?'  
  
"Celeste?" A light male voice called, "Its Josh."  
  
"Josh?" She still didn't unchain the door. "What are you doing here? Its almost 2 o' clock!"  
  
There was a pause then a shy answer. "I- I was a little worried about you. You did leave pretty quickly..." She looked closer and saw a face with chestnut hair and a boyish face with pink features. "I just wanted to check up on you...." He looked at his feet before daring to take a glance at the girl peeping from behind the door. "So, are you okay?" he asked innocently. For a moment, Celeste felt herself letting down her guard as she found herself lost in his charms. A low rumbling drowsy groan brought her back soon afterwards.  
  
"What was that?" Josh asked curiously, looking over her head to see where the groan had came from.  
  
"Uhh..sorry," she said as she shot a glance off her shoulder, "That's Hiei."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"H-he's my boyfriend," she replied with a semi-smile. "He's not feeling too good so he's staying here for the night."  
  
"Oh." Josh sounded disappointed but quickly recovered his cheerful disposition. "Well, I guess I'll go back now." With a small wave, the young man drifted back to the unlighted hall.  
  
"Bye." Celeste's eyes were locked to where Josh once stood before she viewed the inside of her dark living room with the front door tightly closed behind. Snuggling her blanket with every step, she stopped a few feet away from the couch. Hiei didn't have a blanket. Looking down at her own, she wondered amusingly for a second if Hiei would even accept her offer of the flowered pattern token if he was awake. It didn't matter. He needed it more than she did anyway and his conscience was at rest.  
  
Hiei lay on the couch with his peaceful features facing her. She held the blanket in her arms, about to settle it over his body when she couldn't' help but feel a little sneaky. Clumping her hair to one shoulder, she kneeled down so that their faces were only inches apart. The bandana covering his third eyes was still on. Thinking it to be uncomfortable, she pulled it out and laid the worn piece of cloth on the table. Celeste took the chance to examine curiosity even closer. The eye, which was a little larger then the rest, moved anxiously under the lid along with the other two beneath it. She brushed a light finger over the eyelid, secretly hoping that Hiei would not awaken. He did move slightly, causing Celeste to quickly withdraw her fingers.  
  
"Damn," she softly scorned, quickly getting up, "When did I start being so nosy." Celeste quickly fluttered the blanket over the youth, tucking in the edges as they settled on the outline around his body. She stepped aside to inspect her work.  
  
Hiei was loosely curled in a ball, sleeping on his side with an arm as a substitute for a pillow. 'Didn't get much sleep huh?' she asked mentally. It suddenly occurred to her how more gentle he looked with his eyes closed. Amazingly, he still held a tight frown but his features were somewhat softened by the prospect of rest. Like an overlarge panther, the atmosphere surrounding him seemed to omit a kind of stillness. It seemed he would wake up in the slightest sound or movement. He seemed ready to attack anything he found to be danger.  
  
And this was what exactly pulled her to lean into the sleeping form closer. He was really handsome. Barely any skin abrasions on his smooth flesh can be seen though it was somewhat rough to the touch. Instinctively, she allowed the back her hands to glide along his cheek. He mumbled something but didn't wake up. Instead, scrunched his forehead more than shuffled beneath the blankets.  
  
/You smell nice.../ His voice, though low and barely audible, remains echoing in her ear. It was the first time he had ever complimented her at all. The feel of his arms around her shoulders and his head nudged between the crevices of her neck made her heart pound. She had even remembered the tickling sensation she felt as his spiky hair brushed at the back. Of course, he was near collapse yet...  
  
Celeste couldn't help being hypnotized by his touch.  
  
She broke off of her thoughts, held captivated by the memory and the emotions it brought along. "If I'm not careful, Hiei," she started, her green eyes growing blank, "I can really fall in love with you..." For the long moments afterwards, she half-expected him to suddenly awaken then make a few sharp sarcastic comments of her confession. All he really did was more shuffling under the flower pattern blanket. A giant yawn suddenly broke the long moments afterwards. With a content smile, she took one last glance at Hiei with half-shut drowsy eyes. There was the sound of footsteps, the shutting of a bedroom door, and the clicking of a lock.  
  
Two eyes slowly opened from the living room couch immediately after the click then continued to gaze at the shut bedroom door in utter silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
[[[[[First Person Hiei.]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
I wake up with a slight pounding ache inbetween my eyes and befuddled thoughts pouring from every area of my brain. It didn't help that the glaring morning light is practically blinding me from the window across where I laid. I try to cover it up with the stupid blanket the girl must've handed me last night but the thin cloth was no match for the rays. Groggily, I stumbled out and managed to take a few steps to the window then configured how to work the binds. I wanted to just rip that damn thing out but it would only make matters worse. After a few moments of adjusting my eyes so that I can see clearly, I successfully lowered the plastic binds and cover up the bright morning sun.  
  
With that done, I took a few steps before finally jumping back on the lumpy couch. I can faintly hear the faucet of the bathroom turning on and off and this annoying tune the woman is humming while brushing her teeth. If I move my head to the side a bit, I can see her back in front of the mirror. Her clothes were incredibly wrinkled meaning that she had just gotten out of bed.  
  
Oh no. Now she's starting to dance to the melody of the irratating tune she is humming. I had enough energy for a mere eye roll but I coudln't find enough for to tell her to stop her idiotic performance. I'm going to try to rest again. Stupid sun waking me from my slumber. Stupid girl for being stupid. 'Just close your eyes,' I camly tell myself. I was halfway asleep when footsteps crossed in front of me and back to the window.  
  
"Why is it so dark?" I heard her say then heard the binds go up again. And judging by the invasion of natural light on my eyelids, she must've pulled it _all_the_fucking_way_. She then turned to me with a cocky smile. "You awake yet?" I hate cheerful people. I had my fill of them with Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
I grumbled and pulled the blanket off of myself. Before pushing it to the side, I examined the floral patterns around the edges and the various types of flowers that centered around a single large rose in the middle. Kurama wouldn't mind having a blanket such as this but I, on the other hand, detest the thought of myself even being near this object. If someone was to see me, especially if it were the others, they'll never let it down.  
  
She must've guessed what I was thinking for she shrugged. "It was the only other blanket left. You didn't mind when I gave it to you."  
  
"Hn," I scoffed, noting her sarcasim, "I would never use this blanket unless I was incapacitated. Which, may I remind you, I partly was."  
  
Celeste, smirking, took the blanket from my hands then landed her hand on my forehead.Her smirk turned to a worried frown. "You're still a little warm," she muttered," Kurama had said you'll be better by now." I grumbled and shook her hand away from my forehead. I saw the bandana lying on the table, snatched it up, then secured it around the jagan eye.  
  
"I don't need your assistance." I stood up and saw slight colored spots appear around the room. She pushed me back with a single hand to the chest. I landed back on the couch.  
  
"Don't be such a stubborn idiot," she stated coolly as she handed me the blanket again. Celeste looked at me seriously. "You can stay here for a while. I don't really have anything you can take anyway."  
  
Eyebrows raised, I asked," What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing!" she insisted, "I'm just saying how broke I am." With a light laugh, she looked at me with an observant gaze. "Are you hungry? I sure am." I didn't respond immediately but my stomach did. The sound made her chuckle.  
  
"I don't think I have anything to eat," she said, nodding off to the refridegerator, "I'll change and get you something from the resturant at the corner." Celeste started to head off towards her closet. I half- heartedly wanted to come with her but knew it will quickly be rejected. I imagined her without clothes as she will be in time in front of me. The thought gave me the first smile I had in a long time.  
  
What am I doing here sitting on this couch as the woman treats me like an injured baby? I'm a demon. I'm better than a demon; I'm Hiei! I don't allow anyone to help me when all I have is a stupid headache. I slowly began to stand up. Besides, her and I may be presented with another chance to eat together without an interruption. What could happen this early of the day?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about hte late update (yet again) I've been busy for my exams and school overall. Now that I have a four-day weekend, I can write a lot more. ^_^  
  
Next Chapter Summary: Breakfast and a lot of fluff moments. Future chapters would be full of this stuff.  
  
Review please! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting so far. !_! And thanks for the heads up on the new Yu Yu hakusho time. My first story over 100 reviews. *_* CELEBRATION TIMES COME ON!! =^.^=  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
  
P.S ~Thank you~!!!! 


	13. Tangerines

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and suggested themes  
  
Chapter Summary: Fluff. Trying to make up for the scarcity in the first few chapters. And, the most awaited scene thus far: the first *cough* k_i_s_s. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or anything related to this anime. I really really really don't like saying that. ;_;  
  
Author's note: Ahh! Its too short and this chapter was so hard trying to make it seem in character. Trying to make a kiss from Hiei look in character was an extreme obstacle. Sorry for the late updat. Please review.  
  
Kinda weird in a way but I bet none of the other 6000+ stories have one quite like this...  
  
.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You really didn't have to come with me," Celeste said indignantly, tightening the grip around her handbag, "Its not like I'll get mugged or anything." She'd taken it as a rude insult that I had insisted on going with her. Well sorry _deary_, I didn't know you'll be so slow walking to the eatery only a few blocks away. Sorry _honey_, that I had attacked your feeble ego with the simple sentence 'I'll come with you.'  
  
I sustained a low growl. A native question entered my mind as the taste of iron in the wound came as I bit my tongue. Is this _really_ worth it? Sure if I don't, I have a great chance of cutting my jagan's power in half; but, is this _really_ worth it? I'll probably lose more strength from the loss of blood while in the presence of her constant gibbering. Almost instinctively, I hold an image of a haggard Yusuke quoting 'Why can't girls have an off switch?' Hn, indeed.  
  
The eatery she had talked about was clustered near the beginning of a chain of street vendors and corners. Few anxious buyers were yet awake but the shopkeepers can be seen unlocking the doors then flipping the 'Sorry, we're closed' to 'Welcome, we're open.'  
  
Still, the few devoted female shoppers whom had nothing better to do at the early mornings had gazed at me with an interested eye. I would like to think this is the main cause of Celeste's frustrations.  
  
We neared a jewelry store with bars surrounding every display in the window. Really, I couldn't see any reason for humans to spend so much of their money on things such as these. So the gemstones are exquisitely carved and set into precious metal. Why would anyone want to decorate herself like a tree was beyond me?  
  
However, Celeste stopped at the store and looked expectantly through the thick glass. I peered curiously over her shoulder. Noticing this, she pointed at one of the necklaces on display. It wasn't one of the gawky ones as I had suspected but somewhat simple of design. A pendant of a ruby shaped like a heart and set with sparkling crystals around it strung on a white gold chain.  
  
"Its pretty huh?" she murmured more to herself than to me. I could see how much she wanted it from the glazed shielding her eyes. Note to myself: Get the necklace. If she wanted it that badly, whets a few hundred if it's going to help me with my goal?  
  
We continued on our small venture. I've never before noticed how humans interacted with each other so optimistically. Of course, the promise of a few sales wouldn't hurt. I was amused at how some were so easily manipulated into hoarding a bunch of useless objects. A couple of bright cheery smiles, flashing advertisement, and the rest just fall into place.  
  
Why couldn't the jagan eye choose one of the shoppers? Would be a lot easier. I sighed and, with much reluctance, continued to follow the girl. I felt like leashed animal; embarrassed to say the least.  
  
Finally, we entered an eatery judged by its appearance. It would seem that we had beat the morning rush, as we were the only customers. I sulked near the back, lifted up my arm, and rested my chin on the hand. With my other, I took up the peppershaker and twirled it around my fingers. Celeste went to the counter and ordered.  
  
"Do you want anything Hiei?" she called from across the room.  
  
I shook my head. "Anything," I grunted. What I was in the mood for was finely roasted chicken with a dash of seasoning the chefs at Muroku's made. But I highly doubt the third-rate cook here would have access to anything required for the Makai seasonings. My stomach led an odd low- pitched growl.  
  
Celeste came back, settled on the plastic seat, and held up a piece of fruit. It resembled an orange only a lot smaller and more elliptical. The dark orange peel seemed to be thinner as she began to remove it with her quick hands. "I love this place," she commented as she took it out piece by piece. "Its really quiet. Good cheap food. And the only place with free tangerines." I rewarded her with a small smile at her small attempt of a joke.  
  
What was revealed underneath was what I had technically expected of the citrus. The whole thing was made of sections with white remnants clinging to the side; underneath was a bright, almost neon, color.  
  
She divided it up with gentle hands and placed one in her mouth. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to bathe in that single piece of fruit. Must have been enjoyable as her face lit up afterwards.  
  
"What does it taste like?" I asked curiously.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprised. "Are you joking?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You mean you never tasted a tangerine before?"  
  
"An orange. But a tangerine, no. What is the difference in their taste?" I was referring to the trees in Muroku's kingdom. Though the demon world and the human world have great difference, they both share a few characteristics. Orange trees were common in Muroku's kingdom, even though the variety was sparse. Periodically, I would snap off a branch but an incident that included being squirted in the eye caused me to detest the whole citrus family.  
  
Her face was scrunched up in a thoughtful gesture once she found that I wasn't joking. "Well," she started, "It's really softer than the other kinds of fruits so you can't just cut it with a knife. The best way to open it is with your bare hands. You'll have to be careful though or it'll bruise."  
  
"Then why even bother," I insisted, "Doesn't it taste all the same?"  
  
"No," she answered back, "Its really sweet on the inside, tangy, and really juicy. Sure it all tastes almost the same but tangerines are-I don't know. I just like it." She handed me a piece. "Once you try it, you'll see why a lot of people like it."  
  
I examined the slice with a criticizing eye. Noticing her frown, I quickly placed it on my mouth and bite on the morsel. A wash of sweet water submerged my tongue. The taste was unusual than the orange. I couldn't describe it but I was pleased with the balance of sweet and tangy. I could see why it was worth the wait of peeling it by hand.  
  
A waitress interrupted up by laying down some food, including a bowl of miso soup with drifting tofu and vegetables. I dipped my spoon into the deep bowl, placed it into my mouth, and allowed the warm liquid to flow through my tongue and down my throat.  
  
We continued to eat in silence. The still silence, with the occasional slurp, made my muddled thoughts clearer than before. I took a glance at her before quickly laying eyes back on the peppershaker.  
  
/ If I'm not careful, Hiei....I can really fall in love with you.../  
  
Somehow, the statement had disturbed him. Did she really say that? Was it just a dream? No, this wasn't the part that disturbed him. It was the way she said it. His shoulders stiffened. She had stated it almost as a warning to herself. Did she knew?  
  
Instantly, he thought of the of Botan. Her big mouth was infamous for letting things slip ocasionally. Why did Kurama trust her so?!! No, that didn't make sense. Surely even Botan knew how delicate the situation is. Even she wouldn't dare interrupt with a blab like that during this critical stage.  
  
At least I hope so.  
  
I turned to Celeset again just as she slurped down the last few droplets. "I'm going to the bathroom," she decided, grabbing her handbag. She left the table, heading for the door at the back of the room.  
  
Finding myself bored, I went to the counter and picked a tangerine from a large pile in a bowl.  
  
/The others you can just cut with a knife../  
  
I heard her advice echo through my hand as I felt the soft thin peel of the fruit.  
  
/The best way to open it is with your bare hands/  
  
I found the top and dug in with my fingers like I had seen her do. It lifted open. Eagerly, I pulled on the rind.  
  
/You'll have to be careful though or it'll bruise../  
  
While my left hand pulled, my right found it instinictively grasp the whole citrus. It squirted on my face. I grabbed a napkin in the metal dispenser and wiped the sticky fluid out. Once more, I tried again. This time, I manage to gentle my hold. By the time Celeste came back from the bathroom, I was almost done.  
  
She rewarded my efforts with a smile mixed with a hint of critism. "Not bad for a first-timer," she whispered before taking a seat. Once I was completed, I threw one into my mouth. The same sensation washed over my tongue. Sweet, yet tangy. Juicy, on the verge of a complete liquid.  
  
I offered a piece to Celeste as the waitress gathered up our dishes. She accepted, though a strange look appeared on her face from my offer. I suddenly thought of Mukuro. I needed to report back soon or I'll lose my position. It has been nearly a month. I could not ignore my responsibilites any longer. My stomach lurched at the prospect of telling her what I've been doing.  
  
As long as Touya or Jin hadn't told her yet. I heaved a sigh. It was also going to postpone, even weaken, the relationship I had with Celeste.  
  
"What's the matter?" Celeste questioned, noting my expression.  
  
"I have to go somewhere," I told her," I'll be gone for a few days. Buisness trip." It was all that had come into my mind. "I have to present a demonstration of my martial arts."  
  
Her eyes were downcast. "Oh, I see. Well, when are you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as I can. Maybe this afternoon," I added, "It'll only take a few days. Three tops."  
  
We began to stand up as more people began to pile inside the eatery. "Guess we better go.." she said.  
  
Outside, the stroll was completely quiet between us. I was disappointed that she appeared not to even care where I was going; never once bringing into question my vague alibi. About halfway back, as we neared the apartment building, she turned to me. With her small arms, she pulled me close to her, entangled her arms at the back of my shoulders. "I guess you better go."  
  
That was it. She had begun to walk back to the steps heading up to the double doors. All I had recieved was one stupid hug. A hug! Did she even care to say goodbye? I was not only disappointed, I was outraged. I had spent weeks. This is my reward? Sure, the pains are now to a minimal becaues of the time I had spent by her side, but I'm still no closer than where I had started.  
  
I was practically stomping on the cement sidewalk; turning over these thoughts again and again in my head.  
  
Why do I bother?  
  
It'll never work.  
  
Fuck the mating rituals.  
  
Screw the jagan eye.  
  
Celeste can die for all I c-  
  
As if on cue, I was turned abruptly around by a pair of determined hands. I saw a subtle flash of green before two lips gently place on mine. It took a moment, but I gratefully accepted them; reacting properly by returning with equal force.  
  
I had kissed before. My lips were not virgin lips but there was something diffrent than the most kisses I've encountered. These were no ordinary ones I usually recieve from fans of my strength. This human hasn't known of my past; hasn't known of my fame. This human does not know of my plans. All she knew is what was laid before her. I pulled her closer. This time, she did not object to my advances.  
  
I care not if my Jagan eye was partly responsible for how I felt of the kiss. Her lips were sweet. Her breath of the tangerine we had eaten together at the diner. People stared at us for our public display but neither of us bothered to halt until we were satisfied. Was it partly the emotional link that attracted us like we are?  
  
At last, we parted. "I wanted to give you this," she mumured, placing something into my hand. "Good luck on your buisness trip, Hiei."  
  
I opened my hand. A bright orange tangerine shone from my fingers.  
  
.......  
  
/Once you try it, you'll see why a lot of people like it../  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Sorry for the late update. This was just such a hard chapter to think of. First kiss and I thought about tangerines. _  
  
Meanwhile, please review. I thought the ending was corny but I saw no other way to end it without being cliche.  
  
Thankies. Thank you. Thankies. Thank you. Thankies. Thank you. Thankies. Thank you. 


	14. Mukuro's words

Title: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Yu-Hakusho is of no way affiliated with Liola Li. This fanfic is for entertainment only and will not grant profits without the express permission of creator. sigh ==Usigh  
  
Story thus far: The Jagan eye has, in accordance to the mating rituals, chosen a human for it's demon overseer. With his strength at risk and relentless consideration, Hiei obeys to the wishes of the unusual matchmaker. However, Hiei vows to end the relationship as soon as the proper 'courtships' has been reached; then, gently erase any trace of himself from the female's memories. Allowing him to leave the human world with at least a shred of honor intact.  
  
Frustrations and obstacles stood in his way with many humilating moments ebbing away at his fragile dignity. However, slowly but surly, the female has accepted him with the gesture of a single kiss.  
  
Chapter summary: Hiei returns to the demon world after his long mysterious absence in order to fulfill his duties. Mukuro, knowing of the difficult scenario, offers him a piece of wisdom. Celeste, back at the human world, deeply questions her relationship with Hiei.  
  
---------  
  
The first kiss. Not only a gesture of my progress but a pleasing experience overall. Soft lips moistened in the sweet heaven-scent fruit known as the tangerine are nothing but an unforgettable memory now. . . yet still holds the promise of what is to be. That prospect alone has added delight in achieving my goal by at least ten fold. However, I feel strangely saddened at the notion of leaving her behind. I wonder if I can keep her as a servant in the castle?  
  
Enough of my distracting fantasies for now. My head is already aching with the lecture Mukuro would surly give me for my absense, especially considering my post. Of course, she is not the type to converse but snide remarks and an evil knowing smirk would be loud enough. The sighting of me with Celeste by Jin, Touya, and the hooded demon would not escape the ears of Mukuro. I have found out long ago not to underestimate her.  
  
Growling, I neared the portal. It was pure luck that I had found this portal after only searching three hours of one that was available. Most would disappear and appear at random. With my experience with guarding these things, I was able to recognize places they would most likely appear.Usually the swirling demensional rip would appear in a place full of life energy so untouched forests were ideal. Knowing full well what could be on the other side, I unsheathed my katana that I had retrieved ealier with my other measly belongings. I looked back towards the skyscrapers behind me before taking the first step in.  
  
Almost immediately, I heard an airy voice call out with an edge of annoyance 'Great! Ere's nother one". Two muscular arms grabbed me from behind and I found myself floating above the ground. "Tsk. Tsk. Don' cha humans ever know when not ter mess-".  
  
"Shut up Jin," I said while leaping out of his arms and landing on the ground below. For a while, the red-haired demon of the wind gaped at me before landing beside me with a shadow of a laugh constructed on his face.  
  
"Hiei? Thought you 'ere goin to.." he suddenly stopped talking and began nudging me with his elbow while winking constantly.  
  
I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Have you told anybody of my situation?", I demanded in a low monotone voice. Jin looked at me strangely then smirked. He wasn't used to standing so long and had decided to hover a few feet off the ground with his legs crossed.  
  
"Naw, I didn'. Not the type ter go blabbin-"  
  
Impatiently, I pulled him down by the ankle and whispered, "If you tell anyone..-anyTHING- then I will depict so much pain on you that you will wish you were in hell." He backed off, giving a nervous chuckle.  
  
'Don' worry," he started, ignoring the threat, " Mukuro gave me orders not ter tell. An' I-".  
  
"Mukuro knows?"  
  
He looked surprised at his own slip and quickly stopped midsentence. "Uh-I mean.. Well, er.."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
Jin sighed. Knowing that it was too late to take it back, he began his confession. "Well, Mukuro is one smart demon if I evr' see on'- not sayin' that you aren't quick either, Hiei- but she knew tha' you'd got a good reason fer not bein' here. When she heard the place Touya, me, n ' Yumi 'ere goin', she ask'd if we saw you there." He shrugged. "Lying to 'er was impossible."  
  
I could not blame him. It was true what he said: Lying to Mukuro is impossible. "She ordered you not to tell anyone?"  
  
Jin nodded, his familiar smile still in place. "Som'thing about reputation."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I entered the castle's hot spring, welcoming the soothing waters to engulf me in artificial paradise. My muscles relaxed with my mind along for the ride. Since meeting Jin, I have found out that Mukuro had ways for people to stay quiet about hush-hush matters. Bribery, blackmail, contracts dealing with the soul, etc. etc. After conversing for around ten minutes, I was confident that Touya and Yumi would obey their orders also.  
  
Yawning, I sank deeper into the water until it reached the middle of my neck. With my eyes half-shut, I thought ruefully about the last time I was able to allow myself to rest like this. Not for a long ti-  
  
Wait. I remember now. The time I had slept on Celeste's couch with that blanket of horribly patterned flowers on me. However, it was most likely an overdrink of alcohol that knocked me out; thus, it does not count. The events of that night was troubling to say the least. I usually had to drink dozens more to have that affect. But adding in that the place was held in a meadow with hazardous lights and the manmade bar was a few wooden crates, why should I be surprise?  
  
Then I was reminded of the dream. The disturbing images of my companions lying face down in the blood-soaked snow had haunted me ever since I had seen it. Even worse, the dream had implied that I had killed them with my own hands. Even now, I can feel their warm blood covering me and sticking to my clothes; their eyes looking up at me, silently asking 'Why? Why did you kill us? Us-your friends?'  
  
I could feel my face become distorted in disgust as I unwillingly revisited the details. The cold harsh wind, the deep snow as I trudged towards the corspes, my emotions overwhelming me as I tried feverishly to wipe the blood from my guilty hands by plunging them into the piles of snow....  
  
It was then that Celeste had come in my dream. Her knowing smile curved her mouth a sshe kneeled before me and, not even glancing at the blood, comforted me. A newborn cold-blooded murderer of friends trusted by a girl who's presence brought me warmth.  
  
I killed her. I winced as I remembered her rough hands pushing me away, her face of the sadness of being betrayed and the thud of her body making a deep depression on the snow. The elegant dagger, fresh from a new kill, seemed to gleam with no light.  
  
I looked onto my hands and streched my fingers in and out to make sure that they were mine. As I did so, the door to the room opened. I didn't bother to turn around, knowing full well the only other person with permission to be here. Instead I edged over to the other side, turning my back so I would not see her undress. I heard Mukuro gingerly step over the tiled floor and into the water, finally submerging herself in the hot springs.  
  
"I have heard of your predicament," she said with a pleasant tone," I must say Hiei, I didn't expect you to be the type who would be brought into these situations so easily." I didn't answer her. Though they had their differences, Mukuro reminds me in many ways of Kurama. They both enjoy this type of torture and would, at any given chance, mocking me endlessly. Both also pay no heed to threats, especially regarding mine. Jin also did not seem to bother with my threats.  
  
It must be something to do with redheads.  
  
"Mock me all you want, Mukuro," I said flatly turning around, "My situation regards my own self and not anyone eles. Besides, I have already developed a suitable plan to end all of this nonsense." She looked at me strangely, sending a few questioning glances. Fortunately she understood my need for privacy unlike Jin and Kurama thus pressed no further into the matter.  
  
I sulked near the bottom of the hot spring, recharging myself by inhaling the steam that hovered near the top of the water. I saw her carefully reaching for a towel near the bank to wash the half of her body that had been destroyed by acid. I could see the large scars on her back that were vainly trying to heal itself. Though I never asked directly, I knew the vague history behind it from circulating rumors.  
  
She had destroyed half of her physical body to save herself from an evil man. Even I could not imagine what a childhood Mukuro had gone through leading her to the decision she made that led to the scars which would never heal. That alone was enough to earn my respect where the others had taken years.  
  
She took the towel in her hand and soaked it in the hot spring, wincing in pain, she began to clean the scars. Her reputation as the one of the most powerful demons in existence had led her to ignore the reoccuring aches. Only through intense training, was she able to completely ignore it during the heat of battle.  
  
Her hand started to reach over her shoulder, aiming for the peeling tissue at the back. I grabbed a nearby towel, dipped it in water, and moved towards her. "Don't bother," I said and, with the most gentle hands I can muster, began to press the moist towel onto her skin. Asmall unnoticeable smile curved her mouth, her rare gesture of gratitude.  
  
"Hiei.." she stated to say. Her tone of voice was soft.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mukuro paused for a moment, first hesistating in continuing but decided to finish."Do not underestimate humans," she breathed.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Of course, being with Yuske, Kurama, and even Kuwabara had already installed in me that lesson. "I already know this," I stated impatiently but still keeping my touch soft, "They sometimes can show great spritual powers when pressed hard enough-"  
  
"That is not what I meant," she interrupted, "Humans... can be very surprising." Hearing my silenct, she began to clarify, "Your situation, Hiei, is not rare at all. Demons often find themselves in the human world or a human in a demon world. In either case, it is almost certain that they would be changed forever." Mukuro breathed out and shifted her shoulders to look at me,"Especially ones like you and I."  
  
"They offer something most demons could not give, but most of us urgently want."  
  
"Mukuro what the hell-?!!"  
  
"This is a warning, Hiei. Whatever your plan is for this human girl... it will undoubtedly fail. Brace yourself for what is to come. Few demons ever survive it."  
  
I was dumbfounded. Her talk was usually riddles yet this was not the usual way she would discuss it. However, I continued to bathe her with the moist towel in silence as my mind reviewed what had just been said. When I was done, I drifted away for her to get up. An idea suddenly struck me as she laid her towel on a rock.  
  
"Mukuro, you were-?" But I couldn't bring myself to complete the question. Mukuro stopped midway of lifting herself out of the water at my voice. Turning halfway, she reached down towards the water with one hand then brought it up again. With a nonchalant smile on her face, she looked at the water in the cup of her hand as it streamed down her fingers.  
  
Without recognizing my presence beside her, she stated to speak in a dry whisper.  
  
"With my own hands, I was able to destroy... my only true obstacle for achieving the power I have now. I survived."  
  
Contrary to what her statement was, her face showed no great battle victory. A dreamy glaze overcame her eyes and shielded her true intentions underneath. Still looking down on her hands, she added as the last droplet of water slipped out of her palm,"Whether I regret or not the original action...... is still undecided."  
  
I stared- truly stared- at the demon before me. No words were exchanged as Mukuro slipped out of the water, with my back turned of course, and stepped out of the room with a set of fresh clothes between two boulders laid by the servants the day before.  
  
My gaze drifted towards my own reflection in the water through the steam. My cupped hands slowly dipped into the water, breaking my own face into many ripples that stretched towards the ends of the banks. Lifting my hands, I was able to trap some water and gingerly, I held it nearer to my bare chest. My gaze met into the familiar pleasant green eyes I have seen so often looking at me with the utmost trust. The water was streaming down my fingers, however, I could not do anything to help the reflection as the last drop fell back into the water and out of my hands.  
  
I stared at my hands. With these hands, I had shed so much blood from enemies and innocents alike. Was that the meaning of my dream? Are my companions doomed becaues of my past lust of death?  
  
"Celeste," I spoke inaudibly, remembering the final events of that dream, "Is she..?"  
  
I awaited for an answer in the empty room though I did not complete the question.  
  
The soft silence did not care for my troubles.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the lack of updates! Four whole months and I am at disbelief of the support from faithful reviewers. In a nutshell: Computer went berserk. Needed fixing. Parents cheap.  
However, thanks to my 'ingenious' mind, I found a way to get my computer fixed and for free! However, it was also the caues of the four month waiting period. Good news is: Becaues of summer vacation, I should be able to produce chapters more quickly. crosses fingers  
Review please! Though I have no right to say so.  
  
P.S. New Yu-Yu-Hakusho on Cartoon Network!  
P.S.S Be sure to check out my friend's stories too: Chibi Koneko! Especially if you like sailor moon crossovers! 


	15. What if

**Title**: Needs of the Jagan Eye  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: Yu-Yu-Hakusho is of no way affiliated with Liola Li. This fanfic is for entertainment only and will not grant profits without the express permission of creator. sigh ==Usigh  
  
**Story thus far**: The Jagan eye has, in accordance to the mating rituals, chosen a human for it's demon overseer. With his strength at risk and relentless consideration, Hiei obeys to the wishes of the unusual matchmaker. However, Hiei vows to end the relationship as soon as the proper 'courtships' has been reached; then, gently erase any trace of himself from the female's memories. Allowing him to leave the human world with at least a shred of honor intact.  
  
Hiei's plan is finally being paced. His return from Makai was brief but left him unsure as Mukuro offers him words of caution.  
  
_'This is a warning, Hiei. Whatever your plan is for this human girl... it will undoubtedly fail. Brace yourself for what is to come. Few demons ever survive it.'  
_  
Chapter Summary: Hiei returns to the human world. Strange converse with Kurama. Hiei reminicing. Another Hiei Celeste moment with each showing pride and longing.

* * *

Kurama looked down at one of the many diagrams in his thick medical textbook. The article he was currenlty scanning was hinted by the professor to be on the mid-term examination later into the week along with the other countless handouts, charts, and graphs given to the groaning students ealier in the year. Who knew that humans were so vulnerable to such a variety of infestations? It seems everything they touch is a sudden danger towards their well-being.  
  
A yawn overcame the red head; followed by the sudden motion of streching his arms outwardly over his shoulders. He glanced over at the digital clock at the side of his desk near the base of the lamp. The numbers 3:29 blinked delicately in red light. "That's enough for tonight," he muttered, rubbing his drowsy eyes. With a few misdirected but surprisingly graceful steps, Kurama was able to reach the covers of his mattress.  
  
As he gathered himself over the bedsheets and underneath the thick comforters, he noticed the sudden appearance of a dark silouhette near the open curtains. With an aggravated groan, Kurama turned his body towards the window then threw a nearby pillow towards the shadow.  
  
"Hiei, must you **always** come in the middle of the night?" he said as the pillow missed its target. Seeing Kurama this grumpy was an unusual sight but one that Hiei enjoyed being the one to caues considering what he had gone through becaues of Kurama's mouth. The demon lept into the room and flicked on the light of the lamp on the desk that was still hot from the hours it was already on. Kurama groaned loudly under the covers before sitting up; his hand impatiently swiping a few strands of disheveled hair away from his face.  
  
Not bothering to notice the giant yawns that came from his unwilling host, Hiei leaned himself against a chair comfortably. "Did anything happen to Celeste while I was in Makai?" he asked mildly while balancing the two front legs of the chair and allowing the back legs to hover.  
  
"No," sighed Kurama, "At least not that I heard of." Another stifled yawn. "Why would there be?"  
  
Hiei turned his head and scoffed at the question. "I need to be informed of any changes no matter how insignificant it seems." Hiei paused as his eyes lighted up momentarily as he continued. "Even the most unnoticeable thing can set me back weeks or even months."  
  
Kurama impatiently threw a second pillow at Hiei's head but ended up bouncing off the wall behind the fire demon. Hiei looked amused and innocently asked, "You're in an unusually good mood."  
  
"Shut up, Hiei," the redhead said threatenly, holding up his last and largest pillow. "Just tell me why you're here. To ask me how Celeste was doing does not call for you to immediatly do so right after you leaft Makai. Something eles is on your mind so just spit it out and let me slumber."  
  
Hisi stayed silent. Partly to reconsider telling Kurama at such a grumbling state and partly to purposely keep him away from his sleep even longer. After a while though, he thought it better to get it down since Kurama seemed near insanity from sleep deprivation which can lead to serious consequences.  
  
Though it seemed like a moment that held so small it doesn't deserve to be regarded in memories, the episode with Mukuro still followed him around like a silent ghost. And even when Hiei had a good hunch of what it was about, Kurama undoubtedly would have more background on the topic and provide better insight even with his severe level of lack of sleep.  
  
"Mukuro. I had an odd conversation with her during my time at Makai. She talked of demon and human relationships and how few demons ever survive an encounter like the one I am in now. " Hiei paused and looked at Kurama seriously. "Are you keeping anything about the mating rituals from me?"  
  
The question seemed to change the red head's dexteriror almost like an activated innate reflex. The once tense shoulders relaxed and his body movements became more loose and shifted the blankets around in nervous motions. With an no change of tone, he answered simply,"No, everything I've told you thus far is what I believe to be accurate." A sigh escaped Kurama's lips as he tried valiantly to keep from yawning. "But I do know what Mukuro is referring to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe she is speaking of love, Hiei." Kurama said. "While I do hold the opinion of you being stubborn, highly agressive, untrusting, reckless- all traits unsuitable for a stable relationship, I agree with her."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes to the reply. "You have been spending too much time with Kuwabara and Yuske- they've obviously influenced your once quick mind. I would never allow myself to be caught in love." He flexed his fingers. "I use my powers to gain and not to protect. To me, Celeste is no more than another difficult obstacle I shall eventually overcome. Nonsence like love is not necessary in my life."  
  
"But what if it does happen? Did you ever wonder what'll happen if you actually do fall in love?"  
  
Hiei scoffed. "Were you not listening? I would never allow it to happen."  
  
"You never answered my question.," Kurama replied back. He begin to lie back down, sensing the coversation at a close. "Would you run? Or would you stay? The mating rituals, the Jagan eye, would never allow a clear cut escape such as you described. You will be left scarred but wether you will 'survive' or not is still quite vague.  
  
But Celeste, even if you do plan on erasing her memories, would be in equal pain. That's why, for the sake of the girl who will one day say 'I love you' , I hope you will be able to reply in mercy."  
  
Hiei stayed quiet with all four legs of the chair on the ground. He felt uneasy about the statement. Kurama had put it in simple terms but what he was saying made it seem like a possibility that he would find himself in love. And if he did, what would he do?  
  
"It does not matter," he found himself saying at last. "Things as you describe are no more than superstitions in the demon world."  
  
Kurama sighed but still hold a smile very similar to the one Mukuro had worn. "Well then, I wish you good luck. Now, with your permission, I shall retire." Without another word, Hiei headed towards the balcony window to blend once again towards the casted shadows outside. Kurama, eager to go to bed, threw the covers back on top of his exhausted body then closed his eyes.  
  
With the last of his energy, the red-haired muttered, "Botan said the flowers you sent went well with Celes.."  
  
Hiei stopped midway. "What flowers?" However, by then, the youth was already too deep in sleep to answer.

* * *

  
  
I called Celeste the next afternoon. She sounded pleased to hear from me and thanked me graciously for the unsigned flowers that were found on her doostep. I did not bother to say that I had no idea what she was talking about since the flowers were likely sent by Yuske or one of the others in my place. She politely asked how my trip was to which I replied that it went smoothly. We made arrangements to meet at her apartment later on that day. Overall, she held a cheery tone but I knew something was on her mind.  
  
I spent the rest of the day lazily capturing up on my rest on the top of a large oak in the park near the familiar meadow. My energy was already spent with the constant contemplation of the mating rituals. The Jagan Eye had accepted my meagar tries and had now settled down to merely numbing itself. The consequence of which meant that a piece of my head felt like an empty void. A strange sensation indeed. I find myself periodically rubbing the place to make sure it was there.  
  
I feel more and more tired with each passing day I spend with Celeste. The thought of her very existence cauese me fatigue but also creates a feeling of unusual security in me. The emotional link had allowed me to feel sparks of emotion now and then and, thus invigurates me. When I am close to her, it is particularly strong. Now I understand why Kurama had chosen his human body over his much more durable demon form. Being a human can offer many indescribable moments of emotions that appear less frequently in a demon' s entire lifetime.  
  
Still, it does not mean that I have become addicted to the taste of it. I still overwhelmingly perfer the heat of battle and the feeling of being pushed to the limit of my very being. Nothing can substitute the victorious feeling one can only attain by defeating an equal.  
  
As for Celeste. I do admit I would miss her. Though it had rather unpleasant moments, the stay in this world thus far was a fresh challenge. But I know that I cannot possibly bring her along back to Makai. My hands already had enough bloodshed to take responsiblity for. Besides, once she knows who I really am, it would be better for her to live her life without knowing of our past relationship.  
  
It would be better for both of us if she does not remember.  
  
The wind drifted leaves across the meadow below me as the tree branches above the limb I laid moved aginst the breeze. It was a cloudy day but rays of minute sunlight still managed to reflect off the leaves around me. I found my eyes slowly shutting themselves by relex.

* * *

"So how was your buisness trip?" she asked me after inviting me into her apartment and kissing me affectionately. I handed her a jewelry box that contained the necklace she was gawking at a barely a week before. She opened it carefully as if it were a bomb then gasped at the contents. I smirked, expecting praises for my thoughtfulness and highly unselfish act.  
  
Her green eyes widened but, with the expression equivalent of torture, she quickly handed it back to me. "I-I-I can't accept that. It must have costed you so much money-"  
  
I rolled my eyes and pushed the box back into her own hands. "For crying out loud can you just swallow your pride and accept the gift?" The statement was kind compared to what I was thinking at the moment but she immediately took the offensive.  
  
"Look, I didn't ask for it-"  
  
"Are you joking? You practically told me when we passed that store the other da-"  
  
"I did not!" she interrupted.  
  
"Then why did you accept the flowers?" I questioned, "You accept a bunch of dead plants tied with fancy strings but you don't accept-"  
  
"Becaues plants die!" she reasoned loudly, "It would have been a waste-what are you doing?!!"  
  
I had pushed her aside gently to reach the window that faced the streets below. Making sure she was watching, I took the necklace out of the velvet box and held it in a fist ready to send it flying through the city. "If you do not take it, this necklace is going out the window." I purposely allowed it to catch the light of the sun to its maximum glimmer. I could see the shock on her face and the longing in her eyes.  
  
"You. wouldn't." she whispered, her eyes narrowing, "Even you aren't that insane."  
  
Eyebrows raised, I stated firmly, "Do you think I am bluffing?"  
  
She crossed her arms and relaxed her shoulders then sat back comfartably on the couch nearby. With a confident smile, Celeste said, "I dare you to."  
  
I smirked. Before her overconfident smile had a chance to even flicker, I threw the necklace across the horizon and watched it proudly as it disappeared out of sight. From behind, I can hear Celeste's surprised gasp and the rush of her footsteps behind me. When she appeared moments later, she changed her sight between my hand and the window, holding on to hope that I was bluffing.  
  
"You idiot," she breathed.  
  
I shrugged, leaning against the wobbly railing while holding a wide grin. "It does not matter to me."  
  
"That necklace must've costed hundreds of dollars!" she said to me,"Just becaues I didn't keep it doesn't mean you should just throw it away!" I did not say anything in reply as I watched her amusingly storm back into the living room and plant herself onto the couch. With a cushion clutched tightly over her face, she screamed.  
  
I sat across from her on the couch and waited for her to finish. When she finally did, a few screams later, Celeste looked scathingly at my direction. I glared back. We both found our selves in a strange non- blinking stare off. She won by throwing the cushion at me, causing me to blink first.  
  
She faltered in her rage as she hears me chuckling. I have been thrown with enough pillows and cushions for today. "I can't believe your laughing," Celeste said, looking at the ceiling. Though she had a strict look on her face, I could see a shadow of a smile appearing through the corners of her mouth. She turned to me, no doubt to continue her tiresome lecture.  
  
I quickly pulled her towards me and slipped my arms behind her back to keep her still. Without hesitation, I interrupted her words with a kiss that stemmed more from my own needs then her own. Though she put up a futile resistence to my advances at first, Celeste eventually returned my eager kiss. When it ended, she hovered above me, her hair loose in strands that drifted down around me.  
  
"I hate it when you do that," she said, finally able to comprehend my seductive powers. I sat up to position ourselves in a more comfortable position. She laid on her side to allow room for both on us on the couch with her head on my chest. I followed suit and wrapped both arms securly around her. In this position, I was able to smell the gentle scent of pomegranete that I have not enjoyed for a long time.  
  
But she was uncomfortable, I can tell with her nervous movements. Becaues this is the few times I had held her this close, it was likely that I was the caues of those movements.  
  
"If you want me to move, just say so," I said in a harsher tone than I had meant. Celeste's head shot up to look at me in surprise. I turned my head to avoid her gaze then started to untangle my arms. "You do not have to force yourself-"  
  
"N-no!" she stuttered, "I-its not that."  
  
I laid back down again then looked at her for a better answer. It was her turn to avoid my gaze. She breathed in deeply before clarifying.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you can talk about yourself," Celeste said quietly. "What places you've been to...your family...your past." Her hand cautiously gripped my fingers, afraid that I might suddenly go away as the words escaped her lips. She looked sincerly at me before continuing. "All I know is your first name and... that isn't enough for me."

* * *

  
  
A little bit longer than the last chapter. Not surprisingly, I'm still off schedule. But on the bright side, I've finally decided what career I'm going into. A Manga Artist! I might even work under this pen name. But, I still have a long way to go since this job requires stirct schedules and...yeah.  
  
**P.S.** I'm working on my first manga and I'll offer the website when its done. Its definitely going to be a doujinshi(sp?) [fan comic] of either Fruits Basket(Great anime/manga btw) or this very story(seems like a popular plot). Hope to make it past the first page and see all my faithful reviewers there also!  
  
**P.S.S** Review? Please? Even if you just skimmed through the first sentence, just type in a 0 for bad and 1 for good. For the lazy (but much appreciated) reviewer. 


End file.
